Welcome back
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate regresa luego de no ver a Castle por 4 años. Ella tiene una nueva vida, pero hay cosas que no se pueden dejar atrás. / Denle una oportunidad y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back**

By Elisabeth-P

Apenas comienza a vislumbrar los edificios de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del taxi, Kate comienza a sentir nervios, incertidumbre, hace más de cuatro años que no ha vuelto a Nueva York, más de cuatro años que decidió irse en busca de un cambio, a vivir al otro lado del océano, a la ciudad de Roma, Italia.

No ha visto a casi nadie desde entonces. Solo a su padre, quien ha viajado algunas veces para su cumpleaños, Navidad y Año Nuevo. De todos modos no ha perdido contacto con Lanie, Ryan y Esposito. Se han hablado por teléfono, mail, skype y también a través de algunas cartas. Con quien no ha hablado desde entonces, y de quien no sabe nada más de lo que puede enterarse por los demás que apenas quieren contarle, es de Rick Castle.

Luego de haber trabajado juntos por cuatro años, de haber compartido momentos de ocio y momentos importantes de sus vidas, y de que Rick la ayudara a resolver el caso de su madre, Kate y Rick se dieron esa oportunidad que tanto deseaban.

Estuvieron juntos por seis increíbles meses, hasta que ella decidió que necesitaba un cambio de vida, nuevos aires, nuevas memorias, quería descansar un poco de la comisaria, emprender nuevas cosas, y estaba convencida de que todo eso lo encontraría en Italia. Pero ese cambio no lo contemplaba a él. Rick no podía abandonar Nueva York para irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo. El tenía a su madre y a Alexis, y su contrato con Black Pawn. Entonces, un día Kate hizo sus maletas y se fue rumbo a su nueva vida, sin mirar atrás. Rick no pudo convencerla de lo contrario, ningún argumento resultaba válido, ni su amor por ella, ni el tiempo que la esperó, ni los hermosos meses juntos. El deseo de Kate por cambiar de vida era más fuerte.

Pero ahora, cuatro años más tarde, Kate vuelve a pisar la ciudad de Nueva York, con motivo del casamiento de Lanie y Esposito. Planea solo quedarse hasta pasada la boda, ya que en Roma la aguarda su trabajo de diseñadora de modas, algo que le surgió al estar allá, y su novio Alex, escritor best seller en su país, y curiosamente muy parecido a Castle en apariencias.

Kate le ha prometido a Lanie ayudarla con el vestido de novia, incluso le ha traído algunos modelos desde Italia. Se quedará en su apartamento, pero su primera parada es en la comisaria. Está ansiosa por volver a pisar el lugar, de ver a la gente, y de abrazar a sus amigos.

El taxi se detiene frente a la comisaria 12, Kate le paga al chofer luego de que este la ayude a bajar su maleta y un bolso.

Kate respira profundo al ver su imagen reflejada en las puertas espejadas del edificio y se quita las gafas oscuras para verse mejor. Nunca antes había entrado en la comisaria vistiendo otra cosa que sus atuendos de trabajo. Ahora lleva leggins y botas altas de caña corta color negro, un blusón largo abotonado al frente color beige, una gargantilla de piedras negras, el pelo ondeado pasando los hombros, y un tenue maquillaje que resalta sus ojos verdes.

Luego de unos segundos de observar su reflejo, ingresa en la comisaria. Se dirige directamente al ascensor, y desciende a la morgue.

Apenas ingresa en aquel lúgubre lugar que casi ya había olvidado, deja sus maletas a un costado y camina hacia donde está su amiga.

-¡Lanie!

Lanie se sobresalta tirando todos los papeles que tenía en mano al suelo, y al ver a su amiga corre a abrazarla.

-¡Kate! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias hoy? Hubiéramos ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.

-Quería sorprenderlos.

-Y vaya que lo has hecho. Te extrañe tanto, amiga. No puedo creer que este abrazándote.

-Yo también te extrañe, Lanie.

Aún inmersa en el abrazo, Kate visualiza la sortija de compromiso que Lanie lleva en su mano derecha.

-Veo que Espo se ha portado bien. Esa sortija es hermosa.

Lanie se suelta del abrazo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sí lo es. Tú estas hermosa, Kate.

-Tú también, Lanie.

-No, yo no. Estoy igual que siempre. Incluso tal vez peor. Pero tu… estas increíble, amiga. Me alegro mucho de verte así.

Kate solloza.

-Gracias, Lanie. Realmente estoy muy bien… Y… ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?

-Casi tal cual lo dejaste. Los únicos grandes cambios son tu ausencia y la de… bueno, tú sabes.

-Puedes nombrarlo, Lanie. ¿Has sabido algo de él?

-Sí, es decir, no te lo he dicho porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías, pero… nosotros hemos seguido viendo a Castle. Incluso estará en la boda.

Kate siente que con apenas oír nuevamente su nombre en boca de alguien más que sus pensamientos, su corazón va a estallar.

-¿Y cómo esta…Castle?

-Ahora puedo decir que bien, pero ha estado realmente mal. Tuvo que ir a terapia por casi dos años.

-Él… ¿Esta con alguien?

-No. Le hemos presentado a varias chicas a lo largo de estos años, pero… con ninguna ha superado la tercera cita.

Lanie nota el rostro abatido de Kate, por lo cual decide cambiar de tema.

-En fin… Tenemos tanto que hablar. Te acompaño a saludar a los chicos, y luego podemos ir a casa, total por ahora no tenemos ningún caso.

-Extrañaba tanto todo esto, incluso creo que extrañaba hasta este lugar.

Lanie la ayuda cargando el bolso, mientras Kate toma la maleta. Suben al ascensor y se dirigen al piso de homicidios. Apenas se abre la puerta, un montón de oficiales se acercan a saludarla. Luego, Kate camina hacia la oficina de Gates y golpea la puerta. Al oír el permiso para entrar, ingresa.

-Buenos días, capitana.

-¡Detective Beckett, que sorpresa!

-¡Wow! Hace cuanto nadie me llamaba así.

-Siempre serás detective Beckett aquí, y siempre serás bienvenida.

Gates le estrecha la mano a Kate.

-Gracias, realmente. Iré a saludar a los chicos. Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Beckett cierra la puerta y se dirige sigilosamente hacia Ryan, que se encuentra de espalda mirando la pizarra en blanco.

-¿Alguna pista, detective?

Ryan gira hacia ella sonriente.

-¡Beckett!

Se abrazan y enseguida llega Esposito por detrás y se une al abrazo. Luego se sientan sobre el escritorio, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que venias hoy? Hubiéramos ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.

Kate se sonríe.

-¿Ahora que van a casarse utilizan el mismo libreto ustedes dos?

Esposito y Lanie se miran y se sonríen.

-Tal vez.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Hasta después de la boda.

-Hablando de la boda, ¿Me has traído…

-Te he traído varios.

-Quiero verlos ya.

Lanie toma a Kate de un brazo.

-Bien. Los veré luego chicos. ¿Les parece si salimos a cenar?

-Estaría buenísimo. ¿Remy´s?

-Sí, perfecto. ¿Nos vemos allí a las 8?

-Nos vemos.

Lanie arrastra a Kate hacia el ascensor. Y se van.

En menos de diez minutos llegan en taxi al apartamento de Lanie. Le enseña a Kate a donde va a dormir, dejan las maletas, Lanie sirve algo de beber y luego Kate le enseña los tres vestidos de novia que ha traído.

-¡Oh mi dios! Son hermosos, Kate.

-Los tres son tuyos, Lanie. Es un regalo. Los diseñe para ti.

-Son increíbles, muchas gracias. Me los quiero poner los tres juntos.

-Te está yendo bien con esta nueva vocación, ¿no?

-Sí, realmente me está yendo bien. Aunque no voy a negarte que extraño trabajar en la comisaria, hay veces que atiendo a los clientes de un modo que luego me bromean porque dicen que parece un interrogatorio.

-¿No has pensado en volver?

-Lo he pensado, pero… ya tengo mi vida allá. Mi trabajo, mi casa, e incluso tengo un perro y una motocicleta. Y claro, mi novio.

Mientras hablan, Lanie se comienza a probar los vestidos.

-Cierto, ¿Alexandro Benacquista, verdad?

-Alex.

-¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? Así lo conocíamos.

-Preferí venir sola.

Lanie se mira al espejo con el primer vestido puesto. Largo, de gasa, escote corazón strapless, con un lazo satinado bajo el busto.

-¿Y, como me queda?

-Muy bien. Pero creo que te gustara más aquel otro, o tal vez el otro.

Kate señala los demás vestidos. Lanie se mira una vez más al espejo y luego comienza a cambiarse.

-Hablando nuevamente de… Alex. Me has dicho que es escritor…

-Sí. Y ya se lo que debes estar pensando. Pero fue solo una coincidencia. Como te dije nos conocimos por accidente, literalmente, cuando él casi me atropella con su coche.

-¿Ya hace cuanto que están juntos?

-Poco más de un año. Pero no vivimos juntos, solo salimos, no quiero hacerlo tan serio aun, aunque él si quiere.

-He visto fotos de él y es atractivo. Incluso se parece a…

-Lo sé. Pero también es coincidencia, Lanie.

-O el destino… ¿Cómo me queda este?

Lanie ahora lleva puesto un vestido de gasa, corte princesa, con mangas de piedritas, más largo atrás que adelante.

-Increíble.

-Me gusta, aunque no sé si el corte princesa sea mucho mi estilo. Me probaré el otro.

-Lanie… ¿Sabes algo de Alexis? No quedaron bien las cosas con ella, y no me ha respondido ningún mail o carta.

-Alexis está viviendo desde hace tres años casi en Los Ángeles con su mamá. Está yendo a la Universidad allí, se decidió por estudiar actuación. Martha va y viene. No ha querido dejarlo a Castle solo.

-Qué extraño que él no se haya mudado a Los Ángeles también. Sé que público su último Nikki Heat hace ya más de dos años.

-Dice que le gusta Nueva York. Viaja a veces a visitar a Alexis, pero siempre vuelve. Suele estar en el Old Hunt. Lo ayuda a escribir estar allí… ¿Has leído… Nikki Heat?

-Sí, mi padre me los ha enviado.

Lanie termina de colocarse el último vestido. Mangas trenzadas de gasa blanca, escote corazón bordado en piedras, vestido largo, con cola, de seda.

-Este es el mejor, Kate. Realmente precioso.

-Te queda hermoso, Len.

-Creo que este es. Este es mi vestido de boda.

Lanie abraza a Kate.

-Gracias, amiga.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Te lo mereces, Lanie.

Lanie guarda todos los vestidos cuidadosamente en perchas y fundas tal como vinieron. Luego se sienta junto a su amiga en el living.

-Kate… ¿Piensas que podrás manejarlo? Ver a Castle, me refiero.

-Espero que sí.

-¿Vamos yendo a Remy´s? Son las siete y media.

-Sí, vamos.

Cada una toma su bolso y se van.

Al llegar a Remy´s, los chicos ya están allí. Ordenan la comida y luego se sientan todos juntos en una mesa.

Conversan durante dos horas seguidas. Anécdotas, novedades, no dejan ningún tema atrás.

Luego, Kate se disculpa para ir al baño.

Al salir del baño, se encuentra de frente con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse: Castle.

-¡Kate!

-Hola, Rick.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hoy.

-Me alegro de verte. De verdad.

El se sonríe, con esa sonrisa que derrite el corazón de Kate en un instante. Aunque ella puede percibir que los ojos de Rick solo denotan tristeza.

-Yo también.

-¿Estás sola? Digo… aquí en Remy´s, ¿viniste sola?

-Estoy con Lanie y los chicos. ¿Te unes a nosotros?

-No. Gracias, pero me compre comida para llevar... Disfruta tu reencuentro con ellos. Te veré en la boda.

Ella asiente.

El está por irse, pero ella lo detiene de un brazo.

-Castle… Rick… espera. ¿Te parece si almorzamos mañana?

-Cocinare algo. ¿Te importa venir a mi apartamento?

-Claro que no. Te veo mañana. ¿A las doce está bien?

-Perfecto.

-Adiós, Rick.

-Hasta mañana.

Castle sale de Remy´s rumbo a su coche. Kate lo observa hasta que lo pierde de vista. Luego regresa con sus amigos, sin decir una palabra sobre el encuentro con Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día, Kate se levanta temprano, prepara el desayuno y luego despierta a Lanie.

-No hacía falta que prepararas nada, Kate. Podrías haber dormido un poco más.

-No he perdido todas las mañas, aún me levanto temprano. Aprovecho la mañana para ir a correr, pasear al perro y hacer cosas en la casa.

-Aquí no tienes perro ni nada que hacer en la casa, ¿iras a correr? Con ese atuendo y esos tacones lo dudo.

Kate se sonríe.

-No, no iré a correr. Iré a tomar un café.

-Estamos tomando café.

-Tú estás tomando café. Yo tomare mi primera taza de café en cuatro años en el sitio donde… solía comprarme los cafés antes.

-¿Tu primera taza de café en cuatro años?

-Esa es una de las mañas que si perdí. Abandoné el café apenas puse un pie fuera de Nueva York. Tú sabes, el café era algo que tenia con él y preferí dejarlo.

-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas hoy?

-No puedo. Tengo un compromiso.

-¿Con quién?

Kate mira seria a su amiga, sin saber cómo responder.

-¿Castle? ¿Almorzaras con él?

Kate asiente.

-¿Cuándo hablaron?

-Ayer me tope con él en Remy´s, cuando fui al baño.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No lo sé. Preferí no hacerlo.

-Kate… eres mi amiga, pero Castle también se ha convertido en mi amigo, no lo lastimes por favor.

-No planeo lastimarlo, Lanie. Es solo un almuerzo.

-Estoy segura que para él no será solo eso. A pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, el todavía tiene sentimientos por ti, Kate.

-Lanie… yo no me he olvidado de él. Jamás en la vida dejaré de amarlo. Pero las cosas entre nosotros no son posibles. No queremos lo mismo.

Lanie no puede evitar enseñarle su rostro de desapruebo.

-No me mires así.

-Es que no comparto eso que dices. No soy de las personas más románticas que existen, pero yo creo que cuando dos personas se aman tanto como ustedes dos, no debería existir nada que les impida estar juntos. Y eres tú la que impide eso, Kate. No comprendo cómo puedes decir que lo amas, y a la vez estar con otra persona.

Kate comienza a sollozar.

-Alex es divertido, me acompaña en todo. Tal vez no lo amo, aun, pero lo quiero.

-Castle siempre te acompaño en todo. Ha puesto su vida en peligro en más de una ocasión para seguirte. Espero a que estés lista para estar con él. Resigno casi toda su vida a ti, Kate. Y ante lo único que él no puedo complacerte, lo dejaste y te fuiste a vivir al otro lado del mundo. Yo te quiero, pero debo decirte que has sido egoísta. No te importo nada más que ti misma.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Lanie?

-Porque necesitabas oírlo. Y por tus ojos, se que estás de acuerdo conmigo en todo lo que te dije.

De repente suena el timbre. Lanie va a abrir. Y al instante regresa hacia Kate, acompañada de Alex, el novio italiano.

-Alguien ha venido a verte, Kate.

-¡Chao, bella!

-¡Alex! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El la besa apasionadamente.

-Quise sorprenderte. Te extrañaba.

-Pero…

-Quiero conocer a tus amigos, princesa.

Kate se sonroja.

-Ella es Lanie. Lanie, el es Alex.

Alex besa la mano de Lanie.

-Bienvenido, Alex.

-¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

-Reserve una habitación en el mejor hotel para los dos.

-Discúlpame, Alex, pero yo me quedare aquí. No debiste venir, este es mi viaje de reencuentro con mis amigos.

-Perdóname, Katherine. No te molestare, me quedare en el hotel, conoceré Nueva York.

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, el trabajo me llama. Nos vemos a la noche, Kate. Adiós, Alex.

Lanie se va.

-Acompáñame a tomar un café, pero luego tengo cosas que hacer. Sola.

-No sabía que bebías café.

-Solo en Nueva York.

Ambos salen rumbo a la cafetería. Allí compran dos cafés para llevar y dos Bear Claw, y caminan hacia central park, donde conversan un rato, y Alex admira el paisaje.

Doce menos cuarto, Kate se despide de él, y se toma un taxi hacia el apartamento de Castle.

Rick, vestido con su mejor atuendo, abre la puerta ante los primeros golpes.

Ambos se sonríen.

Kate entra al apartamento y contempla todo, admirando los recuerdos que tiene de ese lugar.

-La comida ya casi esta. ¿Quieres algo de vino?

-Por favor.

Rick sirve vino para ambos y la invita a tomar asiento.

-Huele delicioso, ¿Qué has preparado?

-No sé si aun te gusta… He preparado comida china.

-Me encanta.

Luego de unos instantes, Castle sirve el almuerzo.

-Me han contado que te dedicas a la moda allí.

-Sí. Trabajo para una marca diseñando distintas prendas.

-Al menos es un trabajo más seguro.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Tu… estas escribiendo algo nuevo?

-Intentando.

-He leído los últimos libros de Nikki Heat. Mi padre me los ha enviado.

-Lo sé, porque yo se los he dado a él para ti. Pero le dije que no te dijera.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, por si no los aceptabas.

Kate posa una mano sobre una de las manos de él.

-Rick, perdóname por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Fui egoísta, y en el afán de rehacer mi vida, le di la espalda a la tuya.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Creo que sí.

-Eso es lo importante.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

-Algún día lo seré.

Pasan unos instantes en silencio, hasta que él habla.

-¿Estas con alguien verdad? Escritor según me han dicho.

-Sí.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Se llama Alexander Benacquista. En Italia es conocido.

-¿Es quien escribió "io ti amo, bella"?

-Sí, ese es.

-Es buen escritor, aquí no es muy conocido, pero he leído algunas cosas.

-La verdad es que… no he leído nada de él.

-¿Nada?

-No.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho por eso? Has leído Nikki Heat, y nada de él.

-Alex no sabe nada sobre Nikki Heat. Y nunca hemos hablado demasiado de sus libros.

Nuevamente silencio. Esta vez es ella quien lo rompe.

-Lanie me ha contado que Alexis esta en Los Ángeles estudiando actuación.

-Sí. Hubiera preferido que eligiera otra cosa, pero eso es lo que quiso.

-Debes extrañarla mucho.

-Muchísimo. Hablamos a diario, pero extraño tenerla aquí.

-¿No has pensado irte a vivir allí?

-No. Me agrada Nueva York. Me recuerda… Tengo buenos recuerdos aquí.

Ella asiente.

-Kate… He querido preguntarte algo, pero no sé si deba.

-Dime.

-¿Has pensando alguna vez en nosotros? Es decir, yo no he podido olvidarte, y…

-…cada día.

-¿Por qué la vida debe ser así? No se suponía que lo nuestro acabara así.

-No es la vida, Rick, esto es culpa mía.

-Kate… se que tienes tu vida, y que tu elegiste esto, pero… ¿No crees posible aun pensar en un nosotros?

-Me encantaría pensar que si, pero… ya no es mi realidad, yo… tengo una vida en Roma, un novio… que por cierto esta en Nueva York.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?

Ella asiente.

-Prométeme que vas a pensarlo. Luego de la boda decides… Si quieres volver a tu nueva vida, regresar a tu antigua vida o construir una nueva juntos.

-Rick…

-Por favor. Prométemelo. Yo te prometo a ti, que decidas lo que decidas lo aceptare, y si eso es no estar juntos, hare lo que sea por seguir con mi vida sin ti.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias.

El la besa en la mejilla suavemente. Ella se sonríe.

Luego comen el postre, y después se despiden hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate regresa al apartamento de Lanie luego del almuerzo con Castle. Apenas entra se desploma en el sofá del living.

Al instante, Lanie sale del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-¡Kate! No te oí entrar.

-Recién llegue. ¿No habías ido a trabajar?

-Fui y volví a pegarme una ducha. Un caso difícil el de hoy, y hace mucho calor. ¿Qué paso con Alex?

- Me acompaño a beber mi café y luego se fue a… no lo sé… a pasear. No debió venir.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya venido?

-No es de su incumbencia el estar aquí.

-Kate… sinceramente no te reconozco.

-Discúlpame, Lanie, sé que estoy un poco irascible, venir aquí me hizo replantearme muchas cosas y… no sé cómo lidiar con ellas aun.

-¿Cómo fue el almuerzo con Castle?

-La verdad es que estuvo bien. Fue agradable volver a hablar con él. Lo extrañaba.

-No deseo ser entrometida pero… ¿De qué hablaron? Es decir…

-…Hablamos de todo. Me pidió que pensase el volver a estar juntos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que lo pensaría.

-Kate, por dios te pido, si no vas a pensarlo se sincera con él, fue muy feo verlo sufrir tanto…

-…Lanie detente. De verdad voy a pensarlo.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme, debo regresar a trabajar. Kate, Javier me pregunto si te molestaría que cenáramos todos juntos, Castle incluido, aquí.

-No me molesta.

-Perfecto. Entonces cenamos aquí esta noche.

Kate asiente.

Mientras Lanie se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse, Kate se quita los zapatos y se recuesta en el sofá.

Enseguida le llega un mensaje de texto de Alex: "¿Cenamos juntos esta noche?"

Kate responde: "Lo siento. No puedo, ya me comprometí con mis amigos."

Alex: "¿Qué te parece si luego te pasas por el hotel y pasamos la noche juntos? Te extraño, bella"

Kate: "Te aviso."

Alex: "Estaré esperándote. Baci"

Kate:"beso"

Kate deja su teléfono a un lado, y al rato se queda dormida. Lanie se va sigilosamente para no despertarla.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Kate se despierta un poco aturdida, sin saber donde esta, pero enseguida recobra el sentido.

Se sirve un vaso de jugo y luego se dirige al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse para la cena.

Apenas sale de ducharse, envuelta en una toalla, golpean a la puerta.

Kate se dirige a mirar quien es a través de la mirilla. Es Castle.

Duda un instante si abrir o no en esas condiciones de vestimenta, pero luego decide abrir.

Rick se sorprende al verla así.

-Oh, ¿llegue temprano?

-No, está bien Rick. Creo que fui yo la que me olvide del tiempo bajo la ducha.

-Traje vino y una champaña.

-Colócalas en el refrigerador. Iré a cambiarme.

Kate se dirige a su habitación, mientras Rick la sigue con su mirada. Una mirada cargada de deseo y nostalgia, que ni siquiera ella pudo dejar de notar.

Unos minutos después, Kate regresa al living vistiendo un pantalón bombilla color blanco, tacones, y una remera sin mangas color verde esmeralda.

Castle se encuentra sentado en el sofá y al verla aparecer, la mira de arriba abajo. Kate intenta disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella toma asiento en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

-¿Tienes idea que es lo que cenaremos?

-Javier traerá unas pizzas.

-Bien.

-Kate… ¿No vendrá tu… Alex a cenar con nosotros?

-No.

-Tenía la expectativa de conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… Para ver como es él.

-¿Para ver como es él?

-Bueno, tú sabes…

-No, no lo sé, Castle. Dímelo.

-Quiero ver que es lo que tú ves en él. Que es lo que me falta además de no vivir en Italia… que nos diferencia aparte de que de que yo tengo una hija que no puedo dejar a un lado del mundo…

-Por favor no hagas esto… No necesitas compararte con él, Rick. No se trata de lo que él tenga o deje de tener… Ya te explique que yo soy el problema… que fue una decisión mía, totalmente mezquina para contigo, que no deseaba lastimarte pero mi vida me imploraba un cambio grande, y ese fue el modo en que quise hacerlo… no espero que lo entiendas, Rick, pero me gustaría que puedas perdonarme.

-Por el contrario, Kate. Lo entiendo, pero no sé si puedo perdonarte. O tal vez al que no perdono es a mí mismo, por no ser eso que necesitabas. Te espere tanto tiempo, espere tanto para estar contigo, que lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que al final de cuentas, yo no era lo que precisabas…

-Ahí es donde radica mi egoísmo, Rick. Tú eras todo lo que necesitaba realmente, pero después de haber estado como quince años en estado de latencia, enceguecida con el caso de mi mamá, cuando al fin todo acabo, necesitaba dejar de ser la misma de siempre, renovarme por completo, encontrarme a mi misma sin esa gran carga que llevaba encima, y no podía hacer eso aquí, transitando mi misma vida, necesitaba un cambio más significativo.

Ambos se quedan mirando sin decir nada más.

Hasta que Rick rompe el silencio.

-Sabes lo que sucede Kate… No sé cómo lidiar con lo que siento, no sé cómo manejar mi vida… Creo que yo también he estado en estado de latencia. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado esperando a que estés lista. Luego, viví unos meses de pura magia. Y después, hace cuatro años que vivo en agonía. Necesito encaminar mi vida… Y me lastima saber que tu y yo no estamos juntos, a pesar de amarnos, por un extraño capricho tuyo de ensañarte en que tu felicidad solo está al otro lado del océano.

Enseguida su conversación se ve obstaculizada por la llegada de Lanie, Javier, Ryan y Jenny, quienes traen con ellos varias cajas de pizzas. Al entrar, ellos notan el clima tenso y los ojos sollozos de sus dos amigos, y saben que han interrumpido algo. Pero intentan amenizar el clima para poder cenar en paz.

Mientras, Lanie, Castle y Javier preparan la mesa, Kate se sienta en el living a conversar con Jenny y Ryan.

-¿Y Jenny, como te ha tratado el matrimonio? ¿Se porta bien Kevin?

Jenny se sonríe y toma de la mano a Ryan.

-Claro que sí. La verdad que Kev es divino. Ahora…

Jenny busca confirmación en el rostro de él para continuar hablando.

Ryan asiente.

-…estamos intentando tener un bebe.

-Eso es genial chicos, estoy segura que serán unos padres maravillosos.

-Gracias, Kate.

Javier grita desde el comedor.

-La cena está servida. Vengan.

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa redonda. Kate se sienta entre Lanie y Ryan, enfrentada a Rick. Y Rick entre Javier y Jenny, enfrentado a Kate.

Durante la comida mantienen conversaciones corrientes, sobre diferentes temáticas, el ambiente es distendido, amigable.

Pero luego de comer, mientras Lanie y Jenny sirven el postre, y Javier descorcha el champagne para hacer un brindis, suena el timbre. Rick se ofrece para ir a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra cara a cara con Alex.

El italiano, sonriente, y sin saber quien Castle es, le extiende su mano.

-Buenanotte, soy Alexandro Benacquista. ¿Esta Katherine aquí?

Rick, estrecha la mano del italiano, pero no le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Richard Castle. Adelante, Kate esta…

Kate ya estaba allí en shock.

-¡Alex! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alex se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Kate se siente incómoda con la situación. Rick los deja solos y vuelve con los demás.

-Quería verte, princesa. Y conocer a tus amigos.

-Dije que te escribiría.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no pude esperar. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

-No sé si es una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un hombre agradable. No voy a caerles mal a tus amigos. El hombre que me atendió, Richard Castle, ¿es el escritor?

Ella asiente.

-Ves, con él tengo cosas en común, puedo conversar, por favor, déjame conocer a tus amigos.

Kate sabe que no es una buena idea, pero acaba por aceptar que Alex se quede.

-Ven que te presentare.

Ambos se dirigen al comedor, donde todos están sentados expectantes.

-Chicos, él es Alex… Alex, ellos son Javier, Ryan, Jenny, ya conoces a Lanie, y bueno, ya conociste a Rick.

Todos dicen "Hola".

-Me alegro mucho de conocerlos a todos. Realmente quería conocerlos.

-Ven, Alex, siéntate aquí.

Alex sonriente se sienta junto a Javier, quedando libre para Kate solamente el espacio entre Rick y Alex. Ella sabe que lo han hecho apropósito, por lo cual decide aceptar el desafío con calma.

Javier le sirve a Alex una copa de champagne.

-Bueno, propongo un brindis por Kate, que nos alegra tenerla aquí con nosotros luego de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias, Espo. Yo brindo por ti y Lanie, que pronto se comprometerán el uno al otro.

Todos chocan sus copas.

Luego, Alex se pone de pie y pide la palabra:

-Chicos, sé que no me conocen, pero son los amigos de Katherine, y creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad para hacer esto…

Alex saca de su bolsillo una cajita roja y la abre ante Kate. Una sortija de diamante resplandece ante sus ojos.

A Kate se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Rick no puede evitar sollozar anticipándose a lo que se viene. Y el resto no sabe dónde meterse.

-…Katherine, bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?


	4. Chapter 4

La pregunta de Alex queda suspendida en el aire.

Lanie, Jenny y los chicos se excusan y se retiran hacia el living, mientras Rick se despide y se va.

Kate queda absorta mirando la sortija que sostiene en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede, amore? ¿No vas a responderme?

Kate lo mira a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que le devuelve la sortija colocándosela en la mano y cerrándole el puño.

-Lo siento, Alex. Nosotros ya hemos hablado de esto. No es la clase de relación que teníamos.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que…

-…Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Se trata de Castle, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No soy ciego, Kate. No me vasto más que ver el cruce de miradas entre ustedes dos, la forma en que él te mira, el rostro de él cuando se fue, y ni hablar el de tus amigos, para darme cuenta que algo sucede o sucedió entre él y tú. ¿Estoy errado?

-Castle y yo estábamos juntos antes que yo me fuera a Italia.

-¿Aun lo amas?

Kate no puedo evitar sollozar.

-Alex por favor no hagamos esto. Nosotros estábamos bien. No debiste venir a Nueva York…

-… ¿Por qué no? ¿Así no me enteraba sobre él y luego tú volvías a Roma y era como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Es que nada paso. Castle siempre va a ser alguien importante en mi vida, pero yo estoy contigo, Alex.

-¿Vienes conmigo al hotel?

-No sé si…

-…Basta de excusas. Por favor. Sé que no debí venir, pero vine. Y desde que llegue me evades. Yo te di tu espacio con tus amigos, pero quiero estar contigo también.

-Bien. Me iré contigo. Déjame agarrar algunas cosas.

Kate se dirige al cuarto, toma algunas prendas y las coloca en un bolso de mano. Toma un abrigo y luego, ella y Alex se despiden de los demás, y se van. Lanie no puede evitar percibir la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, y aunque no sabe cuál ha sido la respuesta a la proposición del italiano, intuye que sea cual sea no ha contentado a ninguno de los dos.

Kate y Alex arriban en un taxi a un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. Suben al ascensor y enseguida llegan a una encantadora suite en el tercer piso.

-Ponte cómoda, bella. Abriré una champaña. Si quieres podemos ir al jacuzzi.

-En realidad estoy un poco cansada.

El descorcha una botella y sirve dos copas.

-Brindemos y vamos a la cama entonces.

Le entrega una copa a ella, brindan, beben.

Kate nunca antes se había sentido tan incómoda. Como si esa persona no fuera la misma con la que estaba hace un año. Algo se había quebrado entre ellos.

Alex se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla en el cuello. Luego los hombros, y luego los labios. La acaricia por la cintura por debajo de la blusa. Hasta que posa una de sus manos sobre el trasero de Kate y ella se aparta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, pero preferiría ir a ponerme algo más cómodo. ¿Te importa?

-Por mi quédate sin nada.

-Alex…

-Ve a ponerte cómoda, te estaré esperando.

Kate toma su bolso y se encierra en el baño. Mientras Alex se quita la ropa quedándose solo en ropa interior y se tira en la cama.

Kate apenas entra al cuarto de baño se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Esconde su rostro entre sus brazos. Se encuentra en una de esas situaciones donde comienza a replantearse todo. Hacía mucho que no le sucedía. No desde que se decidió ir a Italia. No quiere lastimar a Alex, pero tampoco desea estar con él. No en ese momento al menos. Pero decide que tal vez es solo cuestión de dejarse llevar, y debe intentarlo. Se pone de pie. Saca de su bolso una camisola de dormir de seda blanca y se la coloca. La camisola es sensual y provocativa, marca su figura y enseña sus piernas casi en su totalidad. Se mira al espejo, respira hondo y sale del baño.

Alex cuando la ve salir la contempla desde la cama con su cabeza apoyada sobre su puño izquierdo.

-¡Wow! Estas hermosa. Eres hermosa.

Ella le dedica una grácil sonrisa.

Kate deja su bolso sobre una silla y se acerca a la cama. Él le extiende un brazo, ella lo toma y él tira de ella haciéndola caer en la cama sobre él.

Alex la mira a los ojos lleno de deseo. Le acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Te amo.

Kate se siente incapaz de responder entonces tan solo se acerca a él y lo besa en la comisura de los labios.

El parte de ese gesto, y comienza a besarla y acariciarla por todo su cuerpo. Al comienzo Kate sede ante esos besos y caricias, incluso emite algunos suspiros y gemidos. Pero luego, Alex comienza a ponerse más violento, conducido por todo el deseo que venía conteniendo, comienza a besarla con más vehemencia, a acariciarla con más ímpetu, y acaba arrancándole la camisola. Él gira sobre ella, dejándola debajo de él, presionando su impetuosa virilidad sobre ella. Continúa besándola con arrebato y cierto frenesí. El cuello, los senos, el vientre.

-Espera, Alex. Me estás haciendo daño.

El no se detiene. Kate comienza a sentirse violentada.

-Alex, por favor.

Él no la oye. Comienza a acariciarle las partes íntimas.

Kate empieza a sollozar.

-Alex, por favor detente.

Ella hace fuerza por salirse de debajo de él, pero no lo logra.

-Vamos, amore, se que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

-No, no lo hago. Por favor, déjame ir.

El se dispone a sacarle la ropa interior, y Kate aprovecha para sacárselo de encima. Toma su camisola del suelo y vuelve a colocársela.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Deseo estar contigo, Katherine.

-Te pedí que te detuvieras. ¿Qué pretendías hacer? No me estaba sintiendo cómoda, Alex.

-Lo siento. Ven aquí. Iré más despacio. Seré más dulce.

-No esta noche. Me voy.

Ella toma su bolso para cambiarse. El se levanta de la cama y la toma de un brazo de manera brusca.

-No te vas a ir. Se razonable. No puedes dejarme así. Continuemos lo que empezamos.

-No, Alex. Me voy a ir. Suéltame.

-No lo hare. No quiero que te vayas.

El sin soltarla comienza a acariciarla nuevamente y besarla. Kate se suelta de un tirón.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero no te olvides que alguna vez fui policía. He lidiado con hombres mucho más fuertes que tu. Esta noche estas comportándote como un idiota. Mañana hablamos, hoy me iré.

-Perdóname, bella. No sé que me ha sucedido, sabes que no soy así.

Kate no desea si quiera perder tiempo vistiéndose. Así que se coloca los tacones y el tapado por encima de la camisola.

-Yo ya no sé nada, Alex.

Toma su bolso y se va.

Kate deja el edificio aferrándose a su tapado, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se siente incómoda caminando así por la calle. Mira la hora en su teléfono, son la una de la madrugada. Lo mejor es tomarse un taxi hasta lo de Lanie, pero al buscar en sus bolsillos se da cuenta que se ha olvidado sus llaves y dinero en lo de Alex o sino en lo de Lanie. A lo de Alex no regresara, y no puede despertar a Lanie a esa hora.

Camina sin rumbo fijo. Dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Su tapado comienza a ser poco para el frio que hace, no es tan largo y ella no lleva pantalones.

Luego de caminar por casi media hora, se da cuenta que se encuentra en una cuadra familiar. La del apartamento de Castle. No sabe si es correcto molestarlo a él. No está segura de que sea apropiado aparecerse con ese atuendo en su casa a esas horas. Mas lagrimas comienza a descender de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Cuando se acerca finalmente al edificio, se detiene frente al tablero metálico de timbres, arrima su dedo al botón del segundo piso, pero no se anima a presionarlo. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo, y al abrirlos de nuevo toma una decisión.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate, aun parada frente al tablero de timbres del edificio de Castle, comienza a sollozar. Las lágrimas le corren el maquillaje. Se siente incapaz de molestar a Rick con sus problemas, sabiendo que él la ayudara pero en el fondo lo estará lastimando.

Kate siente que toda esa nueva vida que creyó tener desde hace cuatro años, Alex se la derrumbo en solo una noche. Pero también siente que, por más que lo que más quisiera ahora es recuperar parte de su antigua vida, hay cosas que sería mezquino de su parte pedir. Necesita que el destino tome algunas decisiones por ella. Lo que ronda los pensamientos de Kate en este momento es solo una pregunta: ¿Será posible volver el tiempo atrás?

Mientras ella se encuentra ensimismada en pensamientos y sentimientos, alguien posa una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Kate?

Ella gira para enfrentarlo. Rick la mira preocupado. No se esperaba encontrar con ella a esa hora, así vestida, llorando y en la puerta de su edificio.

-¿Kate, que sucede? Perdona, no estaba en mi apartamento, fui a caminar, ¿hace mucho que estas aquí?

-No hace mucho, igual no te preocupes, ni siquiera toque timbre.

-Ven, vayamos arriba. Es tarde para andar afuera.

Ella asiente.

El abre la puerta del edificio, suben al ascensor en el más perfecto silencio. Llegan al segundo piso, y el abre la puerta dejándola pasar primero, y cerrando tras él.

-Puedes dejar tu bolso, Kate, ponte cómoda. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Kate lo mira y asiente, imposible de emitir sonido sin ponerse a llorar.

Mientras él se dirige a la cocina a preparar dos cafés, Kate se dirige al living, se quita los zapatos, y se acurruca en una de las puntas del sofá, aferrándose a su tapado.

Minutos después, Rick se acerca a ella y le entrega una taza de café, el preferido de ella.

-Espero que este siga siendo tu favorito.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y le dedica una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo es. Gracias.

Él le sonríe, y toma asiento en el centro del sofá, sosteniendo su propia taza de café.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kate?

-No lo sé realmente… Lo único que sé es que esta noche me desperté de una especie de sueño que se torno en pesadilla.

-No te comprendo realmente. ¿Quieres contarme?

-Me di cuenta que esta vida nueva que me construí es solo un espejismo, Rick. Mi vida está en Nueva York, no en Roma. Mi vocación es ayudar a encontrar justicia, no diseñar vestidos. Y… Alex no es la clase de persona para mí, y el tipo de relación que teníamos no es la relación que quiero tener.

-Kate, tal vez ves todo negro ahora porque estas mal, pero…

-…no, Rick. Ahora veo todo claramente. Creo que necesitaba esta sacudida para despertarme. No sé quién o qué pretendía ser, pero no era yo.

-¿Deseas contarme que sucedió esta noche? Cuando me fui de lo de Lanie pensé que ustedes dos estaban bien, con lo de la propuesta y eso…

-No. La propuesta de Alex fue el detonante. Él y yo no teníamos esa clase de relación. No íbamos tan enserio. Le dije que no a casarme con él. Luego nos fuimos a su hotel. Pensé que podríamos ignorar eso que había sucedido y continuar como siempre. Allí él comenzó a ponerse… cariñoso. Cada vez más… cariñoso…

Kate no puede evitar llorar al contar lo que sucedió esa noche. Rick tímidamente la toma de una mano.

-…Llego a tal punto que ya no me estaba gustando. Se puso violento, incluso algo… descortés. Quise detenerlo pero no me dejaba. Me quería ir, pero él estaba sobre mí y no me permitía salirme. El quería a toda costa… tu sabes, y yo no. Pensé que lo haría igualmente, creí que iba a violarme, Rick. Por suerte en un descuido de él pude salirme. Me volví a vestir. El trato de convencerme, de disculparse, pero nada iba a hacer que yo le perdonara eso. Trate de irme pacíficamente, por miedo a que él haga algo. Tome mi bolso, me puse el abrigo para cubrirme, los zapatos y me fui. Incluso me olvide el teléfono y las llaves de Lanie allí.

-Kate lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es un cretino, me encantaría poder ir a…

-…No. Por favor no.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tu teléfono y llaves?

-No. Iré yo por la mañana.

-Te acompañare.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que Alex te vea, pero puedes llevarme hasta allí si quieres.

-Te llevare.

Rick le besa la mano que estaba sosteniendo. Luego posa su otra mano sobre una mejilla de Kate y la acaricia. Ella se relaja ante el gesto.

-No puedo creer que ese imbécil se haya atrevido a maltratarte de ese modo, Kate.

-Yo tampoco.

Kate quita la mano de él de su mejilla y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde caminando, Rick?

-En realidad, nunca regrese aquí desde lo de Lanie. Me fui muy embroncado y abatido de allí. Pensé que ustedes se casarían, y entonces… no creí que le dirías que no. No deseaba presenciar aquel momento, me destrozaba la idea de que te casaras con él. Así que me fui a caminar, luego me fui al Old Hunt, me encerré en mi oficina y me quede dormido allí, aferrado a una botella de whisky. Luego, antes de cerrar, uno de los chicos que trabaja allí me despertó, y me vine a casa.

-Lo siento.

-No es todo culpa tuya, Kate.

Rick se levanta del sofá, y toma ambas tazas.

-¿Quieres otro café?

Kate se levanta del sofá.

-En realidad debería irme, es tarde, y seguro tú quieres dormir. Le tocare el timbre a Lanie. Lo único que necesito es darme un baño y dormir.

-Puedes quedarte, Kate. Como tú dices, es tarde. No debes andar por la calle, y además Lanie te matara si la despiertas a esta hora.

-No sé si es buena idea. No quiero molestarte más…

-…Mas me molestaría saber que andas sola por la calle, sin teléfono, así vestida y en ese estado. Por favor, Kate, quédate. Hay cuartos de sobra en esta casa ahora que no está Alexis, y mi madre casi tampoco. Puedes darte un baño. Te daré algo de ropa para dormir.

Kate no puede creer que él siga siendo tan bueno con ella, después de lo mala que fue ella con él. Lo único que atina a hacer es darle un abrazo. Que él le devuelve y se prolonga un poco más de lo normal.

Luego, él toma su bolso y le indica que lo siga escalera arriba.

-¿Qué cuarto prefieres?

-Cualquiera está bien, pero preferiría en el de invitados. No deseo invadir el cuarto de tu madre o de Alexis.

-A ellas no les importaría, pero el de invitados está bien también.

Entran al cuarto de invitados, Rick enciende la luz.

Kate ya ha pasado tiempo allí en otras ocasiones, entonces le resulta familiar estar allí.

Rick deja el bolso sobre una silla.

-Bueno, puedes darte un baño, ya sabes donde esta todo. Ahora voy a buscar algo para que vistas y vuelvo.

Ella asiente y él sale del cuarto. Kate aprovecha para sacarse el tapado. Después, toma una toalla, y se dirige al baño. Enciende la ducha, se desviste y enseguida se posa debajo del agua caliente.

Al instante, Rick vuelve a entrar al cuarto con ropa para ella. Al oír la ducha, se acerca a la puerta entornada del baño.

-Kate… Te dejo ropa sobre la cama, usa lo que quieras.

-Gracias, Rick.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Rick deja sobre la cama un conjunto pijama de short y remera color lila de Alexis y por otro lado una remera roja y larga de él.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kate sale del baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras se cepilla el cabello.

Se siente mejor, el baño caliente le resultó realmente como una purga de todo lo que sentía, y sobre todo un modo de dejar a Alex atrás. Aunque sabe que por la mañana deberá enfrentarlo y hablar con él correctamente.

Luego de cepillarse el cabello y de recogérselo con un broche, se detiene frente a la cama a ver qué va a ponerse. Piensa que tal vez es más apropiado ponerse el pijama de Alexis, pero muere por dormir vistiendo la remera de Rick. Luego de meditarlo unos instantes, toma la remera roja y se la coloca.

Enciende el velador, apaga la luz general y se acuesta en la cama. Da vueltas y vueltas por un largo rato sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos no cesan, es un armamento de ideas que batallan entre sí queriendo imponerse.

Cuando se cansa de dar vueltas y mirar el techo, y se siente aturdida por sus reflexiones, decide ir escaleras abajo en busca de un libro.

Entra sigilosamente al estudio de Rick, enciende la luz y se detiene frente a la biblioteca. Rosa con su dedo índice la cubierta de los libros de un extremo a otro del anaquel. No se decide por nada, la mayoría de aquellos libros ya los ha leído, incluso más de una vez.

-Te recomiendo "El viajero del siglo" de Andrés Neuman.

Kate se sonríe y luego gira hacia la puerta encontrándose con Rick apoyando sobre el marco de la misma.

Luego, Kate vuelve a mirar la biblioteca y toma del libro que él le acaba de decir.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No. Demasiado bullicio en mi cabeza.

-Me pasa lo mismo. Vine a buscar un libro también.

Rick ingresa al lugar y toma un libro de la biblioteca.

-Te va a gustar ese libro, lo leí hace poco. Es interesante. Cuenta la historia de dos amantes, en una ciudad peculiar.

-¿Tu que leerás?

-"Risas en la oscuridad" de Nabokov. Me lo recomendaron en la tienda de libros. ¿Lo has leído?

Kate niega con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde iras a leer?

-Pensaba ir a mi habitación, ¿por qué?

-Solo preguntaba. Pensé que tal vez leerías aquí o en el living, y podría quedarme contigo leyendo.

-Ven conmigo. Es decir, si no te molesta, podemos recostarnos en mi cama y cada uno lee su libro. Sin compromisos, Kate, puedes decirme que no.

-No sé si es lo mejor, no deseo importunarte, Rick.

-Kate, no debes preocuparte por mí, he pasado mucho tiempo a tu lado y siempre te he respetado, te estoy ofreciendo que leamos juntos, nada más. No voy a mal interpretar nada, ni importunarme. De verdad. ¿Vienes?

Ella se sonríe y asiente.

Salen del estudio, Rick apaga la luz, y se dirigen a la habitación de él.

Rick se acomoda en el lado derecho de la cama que ya estaba deshecho, y Kate tímidamente se acuesta del lado izquierdo.

-¿Quieres mas almohadas?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Rick abre su libro, pero no puede realmente concentrarse. Kate abre el suyo, y al rato ya se ve inmersa en la lectura.

Con el pasar de las horas, Kate llega hasta las primeras páginas de la segunda parte de su libro, mientras Rick ni siquiera ha pasado las primeras cinco hojas del suyo.

Eventualmente, él se acaba quedando dormido con el libro sobre su pecho. Ella al ver que los rayos de sol ya comienzan a asomar por la ventana, decide que ya es hora de dormir aunque sea un poco.

Coloca un separador en el libro y lo deja en la mesita al lado de la cama. Luego, toma el libro de Rick, coloca un separador donde él se quedo, lo cierra y lo coloca sobre el de ella.

Se queda unos instantes pensando si irse a dormir a su cuarto o quedarse allí. Ella desea más que nunca dormir junto a Rick, pero por otro lado siente que debe cerrar lo suyo con Alex antes de pensar en algo mas, además de que no desea volver a lastimarlo a Rick, por lo cual esta vez debe ser más cuidadosa, y menos egoísta. Finalmente, se levanta de la cama, le da un beso en la frente a él, apaga la luz y sale del cuarto.

Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, se recuesta en la cama, y apenas cierra los ojos se queda dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Rick golpea en el cuarto de Kate, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno y el libro que ella estaba leyendo.

-Entra, Rick.

Él entra y apoya la bandeja sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos días… Si, dormí bien, aunque no mucho.

-Imagino. Te debes haber acostado alrededor de las seis de la mañana.

-Seis y media. ¿Cómo sabes?

-Por cuanto avanzaste en el libro, te leíste más de 180 páginas.

Ella se sonríe.

-Es realmente interesante.

-Por eso te lo traje. Consérvalo, así lo lees. Y aquí tienes el desayuno.

-¿Tu no desayunas?

-Me levante más temprano y tome algo.

-Me hubieras despertado.

-Kate, necesitabas dormir… ¿Quieres que te haga compañía mientras desayunas?

Ella asiente.

Kate se coloca en una posición más sentada y coloca la bandeja del desayuno sobre sus piernas.

Él titubea un instante, pero luego se recuesta al lado de Kate para hacerle compañía, y apoya el libro entre los dos.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio, el toma el libro nuevamente en sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lea?

-Si no te importa…

-Me encantaría.

Ella se sonríe.

El abre el libro en la página donde ella se quedo y comienza a leer en voz alta. Kate continúa desayunando.

-"(…) Hans vio cómo Sophie se alejaba del todo. Y supo que lo único que podía hacer era perder la compostura. En un arrebato de imprudencia, estando como estaban a simple vista del pasillo (…). Sophie. Escucha. Créeme. Llevo viajando mucho tiempo y nunca, nunca… Confió en ti. Confió. Y más que eso. (…) Es que, dijo Sophie, me gustaría estar segura de que eres sincero conmigo, eso es todo. Hans comprobó que ella había decidido quedarse. La soltó muy despacio y suspiro. Yo también creo en la sinceridad, dijo. Pero a veces ser sincero consiste también en callar. El amor, por ejemplo…" ¿Continuo?

-Por favor.

-"Sophie dio un respingo al escuchar esa frase y se miro los brazos, como pensando qué hacer con ellos. Enseguida vio que Hans había pasado de nuevo a la teoría y sintió una mezcla de alivio y decepción….Por ejemplo, continúo él, que es el estado de máxima confianza entre dos personas, se ha construido sobre una falsedad. Las personas que se aman, aunque a lo largo de sus vidas hayan mentido o crecido entre silencios, se supone que de pronto deben amar al otro sin esa parte autentica de lo que son. (…) Por eso te pregunto, Sophie, ¿no sería profundamente sincero amar desde ese punto de partida? Nunca nadie, susurro ella, me había dicho esas cosas del amor. Y yo nunca, susurro él, había encontrado a nadie que quisiera escucharlas"·

Rick continúa leyendo por casi una hora. Deteniéndose en algunos momentos para tomar agua. Cada vez ambos se han ido acomodando más en la cama, hasta quedar casi cabeza con cabeza sobre la almohada. Luego Kate toma el libro y continúa leyendo.

-"(…) Hans le enviaba un billete llamándola `señorita, señorita´, y Sophie le contestaba encabezando el suyo con `Estimado tonto´. Él firmaba sus cartas `Con el debido respeto, su futuro raptor´, y ella se despedía escribiendo `Hasta nunca, en mi casa, a las siete´. Él le mandaba un peine dentro de un sobre y una nota que decía: Para que mi recuerdo ronde siempre en tu cabeza. Ella acusaba recibo obsequiándole un bucle de su cabello envuelto en papel de algodón con la replica: Para que compruebes el éxito de tu deseo".

Después de unas cuantas páginas, Rick vuelve a tomar el libro.

-"(…) Se dijeron esto y lo otro, pero todavía no se habían hablado. No, por lo menos, hasta que Sophie se levanto y dijo: Elsa me espera a las siete en la plaza del Mercado. Está viendo a una amiga. ¿Aprovechamos el tiempo? ¿O vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde conversando?" ¿Quieres que siga?

-Claro que si, Rick, parece que se viene la parte más interesante.

-Por eso lo pregunto, tal vez prefieras leerla sola. No sé, por ahí es raro que yo te la lea.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Te da pudor, Castle?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces continúa.

-Bien. Continuo. "Se soltó el pelo igual que se libera un dique. El agua llego a Hans, trago saliva. Sin decir nada, entorno los postigos y encendió unas velas. Solo entonces se besaron, comieron las palabras en la boca del otro. Se palparon rodeando lo que ardía. Mas que acariciar, las manos largas de Sophie leían. Sophie notó que Hans se esforzaba por no ser brusco y sintió ternura: a ella no le hacía ninguna falta la delicadeza. (…) Empezaron a desvestirse con absoluta torpeza, como pasa cuando no se finge. Se levanto el aroma no necesariamente limpio de las pieles. El deseo se abrió en forma de válvula. (…) Cada imperfección que se descubrían los volvía más posibles, más deseables el uno al otro. (…) Sophie estaba desnuda. Hans pudo ver su cuerpo entero después de tantas paciencias, tantos desvíos. Y le ocurrió algo extraño. En vez de ser capaz, como cien noches había imaginado, de detenerse en cada pliegue (…) Hans se cegó por exceso de visión. (…) En un momento del vaivén, que ya no era suave ni cuidadoso, Hans giro la cabeza (…) Se quedo mirando de perfil, tratando de reconocerse en las figuras parciales del espejo, asombrándose de que aquel torso desnudo que aferraba una cadera fuera él, y que aquella espalda vuelta con las manos hundidas en el colchón fuese Sophie. (…) Al final de todo, o al principio de lo nuevo, se hizo un silencio rítmico. Entrelazados igual que un garabato, con medio cuerpo fuera del catre, Hans y Sophie tuvieron una poderosa sensación de inminencia. Ambos esperaron callados, convencidos de que el otro susurraría la verdad (…) Hans se sentía dividido pero extrañamente armónico: tenía necesidad de hablar y el silencio lo colmaba. En esa contradicción se notaba la paz, como si dos corrientes opuestas tirasen de sus brazos y él pudiera flotar. Ella tampoco hablaba. (…)" Mejor dejémoslo aquí. Empieza otra parte del libro y además creo que ya fue demasiado.

Rick cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesa. Se siente incomodo. Luego de haber leído esa escena intima entre los personajes, en voz alta, su corazón se ha acelerado, y su respiración no se queda atrás. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y todo su ser hace eco del deseo que está sintiendo en ese momento. A Kate le pasa lo mismo.

Ninguno atina a moverse, ni tampoco a decir nada por miedo a dar un paso en falso.

Unos segundos después, Rick gira a mirarla, Kate nota eso y gira a mirarlo también, quedando apenas a milímetros uno del otro. Mirándose a los ojos, y alternando con sus bocas, como hacía mucho no se miraban.

-Intenso… el libro digo…

-Bastante.

Rick no puede resistirlo más y la besa con vehemencia. Kate, bajando todas sus guardias, se deja llevar y se aferra al cabello de él atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Luego de unos intensos minutos, donde ya había comenzando a acariciarse además de besarse, ella interrumpe todo.

-Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos aquí, Rick.

-Kate… Hace cuatro años que… Pensé que ambos queríamos…

-Y así es. Pero necesito antes hablar con Alex.

Rick le da un último beso, esta vez más dulce y suave. Y luego se levanta de la cama y le extiende una mano.

-¿Vamos? Prometí llevarte. Y juro que te espero en el coche.

Ella se sonríe y acepta la mano mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Voy a vestirme. Te espero abajo.

Ella lo besa en la mejilla.

El se va.

Kate se viste con lo poco que tiene en su bolso, se maquilla un poco y desciende las escaleras. Rick ya está allí listo, aguardando por ella.

Nota: Espero no haberlos molestado demasiado con mis citas de libro. "El viajero del siglo" es un libro que me gusto mucho y quise incluirlo. Se los recomiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate y Rick llegan al hotel donde se hospeda Alex, en el coche de Castle. Ella desciende del vehículo y se acerca a la ventana de Rick.

-Estaré aquí esperando, Kate.

-Por favor, Rick, realmente quédate aquí.

-Esta vez juro que lo prometí de verdad.

Ella le da un beso en los labios y luego entra en el edificio del hotel.

Sube al ascensor y finalmente llega a la suite de Alex. Golpea la puerta, y enseguida él abre.

-¡Katherine! ¡Chao! No te esperaba. Me alegro que estés aquí.

El atina a darle un beso, pero ella lo aparta.

-Tenemos que hablar, Alex.

-Te debo una disculpa. Sé que anoche me comporte estúpidamente. Tú sabes que no soy así, bella.

-Yo ya no sé nada. Lo de anoche fue… vergonzoso. ¿Te diste cuenta a donde ibas a llegar si no te detenía?

-Lo siento.

El se sienta sobre la cama. Se nota apesadumbrado y arrepentido.

Kate toma su teléfono y llaves de la silla donde se lo olvido anoche, y luego se sienta en esa misma silla.

-Alex no se qué te sucedió anoche, yo se que tu no eras así. No olvido el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ni nuestros buenos recuerdos, pero lo de ayer fue patético y no me olvido tampoco.

-Por favor, perdóname. No quiero perderte.

-Te perdono, pero lo nuestro termino aquí, Alex. Creo que cometí un error cuando me mude a Roma, y ahora me doy cuenta de las cosas que me perdí, de las cosas a cuales les di la espalda. Sé que la experiencia de estos cuatro años me llevo a madurar algunas cosas, a repensar otras. Pero la Kate de Roma no es la verdadera, y la realidad es que quiero volver a establecerme aquí en Nueva York.

-¿Y qué sucede conmigo?

-Tú vuelves a Roma y continuas con tu vida. Ya aparecerá la mujer para ti. Pero no soy yo.

Él le extiende una mano. Ella la toma.

-¿Iras a buscar tus cosas al menos?

-No. Hare que me las envíen. Y enviare mi carta de renuncia desde aquí. Y después me ocupare de la casa.

-¿Qué pasara con Apples?

-No puedo tener mascotas en los apartamentos de aquí. ¿Quieres conservarlo?

-¿De verdad? Tú sabes que siempre adore a ese perro.

-Lo sé. Y él a ti.

Kate toma de su bolso un conjunto de llaves y se las da a Alex.

-Ten. Son de mi casa. Llévate a Apples.

-Gracias. Al menos tendré algo a través de lo cual recordarte.

Ella le sonríe, se pone de pie, toma su bolso, le da a Alex un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Sale del edificio y vuelve a subirse al coche.

-¿Y?

-Todo salió bien. Demasiado bien diría yo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces llévame a la comisaria. Necesito hablar con Gates.

Kate necesita comenzar a ordenar su vida otra vez. Y para empezar debe tener un empleo.

Llegan a la comisaria, suben al piso de homicidios, y mientras Castle va a saludar a los chicos, Kate va hacia la oficina de Gates. La capitana la ve enseguida y le hace señas de que pase.

-Hola capitana.

-Detective Beckett.

-Señor, yo necesito saber cómo poder regresar a mi trabajo.

-Solo hay dos requisitos. Pedírmelo y volver a hacer el examen de puntería.

-Pero hace cuatro años que…

-…Detective, yo no me suelo equivocar con la gente. Y yo siempre supe que volvería, por lo cual no acepte su renuncia, para todo el mundo, usted nunca dejo de ser parte de la policía de Nueva York, solo se tomo una licencia. Por lo cual, si pasa la prueba de tiro, se acaba su licencia y el trabajo es suyo.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo, esto es… increíble. Mañana mismo hago las pruebas.

-Me alegro detective. Va a ser un placer tenerla de vuelta.

-El placer será mío.

Kate sale contenta de la oficina de Gates.

-¿Cómo te fue? Parece que bien.

-Muy bien. Podre volver a trabajar aquí.

-Me alegro mucho, Kate.

-Luego de la boda, tendré que encontrar departamento, ocuparme de mis cosas en Roma… pero lo más importante es ir recuperando algunas cosas de acá. Como el trabajo.

-¿Solo el trabajo?

Ella se sonríe.

-No, no solo el trabajo. Vámonos de aquí, hay cosas que hablar y tiempo que recuperar.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate y Rick salen de la comisaria y suben al coche de él.

-¿Vamos a mi apartamento?

-No, vayamos a algún otro sitio, una cafetería o un parque… Tenemos que hablar de verdad, Rick, y solos en tu apartamento presiento que no hablaremos nada.

-Bien. Una cafetería será entonces.

Rick conduce hasta un Starbucks. Allí estaciona, descienden del coche, piden cada cual lo que van a beber y una vez que tienen la orden en mano se sientan en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Bueno, aquí estamos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos?

-Antes de comenzar nada…

-…Kate, nosotros no necesitamos comenzar, sino continuar.

-No, Rick, nosotros nos merecemos comenzar de nuevo. Y para eso es necesario que hablemos algunas cosas, que nos sinceremos el uno al otro.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, Kate.

-Hagamos de cuenta que nunca hablamos desde que volví. Presiento que tú no me has dicho todo. Y no sé si yo misma te he dicho todo.

-Te he dicho todo. Te dije cuanto te extrañe, lo mal que la pase, los reproches que me hice a mí mismo, lo enfadado que me quede contigo, aunque en el fondo no podía enojarme… Kate, yo sé lo que tú has pasado respecto a lo de tu mamá, y entiendo que necesitaras un cambio de aire, lo que no entiendo es que ese cambio haya tenido que ser, contradictoriamente, tan grande que no me abarcaba a mí.

-Es lógico que no se entienda por eso no niego que haya sido una decisión egoísta. Solo pensé en mí, en mis deseos de cambiar de ambientes, e incluso, por más mal que suene, cambiar de gente. Y ahora, Rick, estando aquí, con ustedes otra vez, puedo darme cuenta que desorbite mi decisión, mi cambio, pude haberme tomado unas vacaciones y regresar, no necesitaba realmente cuatro años.

-En muchos momentos, durante el primer año, me sentí tentado de irme a Roma y sorprenderte.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Miedo. De encontrarme con algo que no me gustara. O de que te hubieras olvidado de mí.

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti.

-Cuéntame una cosa, Kate, ¿Cómo es que conociste a Alex?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Curiosidad.

-Fue por accidente, hará un año y meses. Yo no esperaba realmente conocer a nadie, no en ese sentido.

-No existen los accidentes, Kate.

-Este fue realmente un accidente. Él me choco con su coche mientras yo cruzaba la calle. Quede tirada en el asfalto con el pantalón roto y mi rodilla sangrando, y un brazo sin poder casi moverlo del dolor. El se bajo del coche asustado y disculpándose. Argumentando que se distrajo un segundo a reprogramar el GPS. Yo deseaba matarlo, pero en pos de la nueva Kate, decidí calmarme y pedirle tan solo que me llevara al hospital.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Me acompaño al hospital y se quedo conmigo allí. Me limpiaron la herida de la rodilla, que no era para nada grave, y me inmovilizaron el brazo, no estaba roto solo era una torcedura. Luego, Alex me acompaño a mi casa, lo invite a tomar algo, comenzamos a hablar. Nos contamos nuestras vidas. En realidad, él me contó la suya y yo le conté apenas detalles de la mía. Y quedamos en vernos otra vez. Y así se fueron dando las cosas, Rick.

-Me da bronca pensar que con él estuviste más de un año y conmigo solo unos meses. Cuando yo te espere por años, y el te sedujo en solo un día.

Rick no pudo evitar sollozar, y eso atrajo que Kate sollozara también.

-Lo siento mucho, Rick. Sé que desde tu punto de vista debo verme como una persona terrible, que le dio la espalda a todos los años que estuviste a mi lado, que me ayudaste, y me amaste aunque yo no te diera nada a cambio. Pero no es así. Nunca olvide todo eso. Nunca deje de amarte. Pero el cambio que mi vida imploraba a gritos cegó mi realidad. Y no confundas una cosa, con Alex nunca tuve nada ni parecido a lo que tuve contigo. No importa el tiempo que haya sido. Con él nos veíamos como mucho, dos veces a la semana. No teníamos ninguna clase de compromiso. El deseaba mas, lo sé, pero yo siempre le aclare que eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Y sé que no queda bien decirlo, pero yo solo quería tener a alguien para… tu sabes, no quería un novio, porque no había espacio para nadie más en mi corazón que no fueras tu.

-Por esa misma razón no pude estar con nadie. Con algunas de las mujeres que me presentaron solo tuve… sexo, con otras nada. Y de eso igual ya hace tiempo.

Kate le ofrece su mano a través de la mesa. Él la toma.

-¿De dónde partimos ahora, Kate? O ¿Cómo comenzamos? Nunca sé si pensarnos como dos personas que están juntas desde hace nueve años con algunas interrupciones físicamente hablando pero no sentimentalmente, o dos personas que estuvieron juntas por cinco años y unos meses, o tan solo dos personas que estuvieron juntas por unos meses.

-Me gusta más la opción uno. Pero… ¿por qué no comenzamos contando desde hoy como día 1?

-No puedo olvidar que hace nueve años que te conozco… Pero puedo comenzar a contar desde hoy, como día 1 del resto de nuestras vidas.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, Sr. Castle.

Ella se sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche cenamos juntos? Por primera vez, yo cocinare para ti.

-Me encanta. ¿Te mudaras conmigo?

-Me encanta.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos donde Lanie a buscar tus cosas?

-No, aquí separamos caminos hasta la noche, Rick. Yo buscare mis cosas, iré al supermercado, y creo que iré hoy mismo a hacer la prueba de tiro. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-No tengo que hacer nada.

-Entonces haz eso, nada.

Ambos salen del sitio.

Se despiden con un beso dulce pero extenso, luego Kate continua caminando por esa misma vereda, mientras Rick se dispone a cruzar la calle en busca de su coche.

No pasa ni un minuto, que Kate siente una fuerte estampida, y cuando se gira a mirar lo único que ve es un coche estrellado contra el coche de Rick.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate corre desesperada hacia el lugar del accidente. Las lágrimas le comienzan a caer por el rostro. Pero enseguida visualiza a Rick, tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la frente, pero vivo.

-¡Rick! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

Él esta pálido debido al susto, y su respiración es errática.

-No se… salió de la nada y vino directo hacia mi… creo que estoy bien… creí que… pensé que me mataba, Kate, pero logre apartarme a tiempo. Pero parece que el que se mato fue él mismo.

Rick comienza a sollozar, Kate lo abraza mientras mira hacia el coche del victimario, donde un hombre yace sobre el volante.

Enseguida llegan dos ambulancias y una unidad policial.

Hacen retroceder a la gente que se ha ido sumando a la escena. Un policía interroga a Rick y a Kate. Mientras un medico revisa al victimario, y otro a Rick.

Al instante, suben a Rick a la camilla para llevarlo al hospital, y Kate observa como al otro hombre lo suben también a una camilla. En ese instante ella se sobresalta al ver que ese hombre que casi mata a Rick es Alex.

Kate camina hacia la ambulancia donde lo están subiendo y habla con uno de los doctores.

-¿Está vivo?

-Sí. Pero tiene un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza y algunas heridas menores en el cuerpo. Aparentemente esta alcoholizado.

Kate no dice nada más, y vuelve junto a Rick a la ambulancia, que enseguida parte rumbo al hospital.

Minutos después, arriban las dos ambulancias al hospital San Sebastián.

Rick es ingresado por guardia, donde le dan unos puntos en la frente y es vendado. Le toman unas radiografías, le dan unos analgésicos y luego es dado de alta.

Alex, por otro lado, queda internado en terapia hasta que recobre el conocimiento.

Rick se encuentra con Kate en la sala de espera de la guardia.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?

-Me dieron de alta. Fue más que todo un susto. ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que me atropello?

Kate se pone pálida de repente y toma asiento. Rick no comprende nada pero se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-El… esta inconsciente. Estaba ebrio.

-¿Lo viste?

Ella asiente.

-El hombre que te atropello es Alex. Lo siento mucho, Rick. Esto es culpa mía.

-No es culpa tuya, Kate. Ese hombre está loco. Ya lo demostró anoche, ¿no crees?

Ella vuelve a asentir.

-¿Qué sucederá con él? Imagino que presentaremos cargos y…

-…Será deportado y le revocaran la solicitud de próximas visas.

-Debería ir preso, Kate. Fue un intento de homicidio.

-Lo sé. Pero la policía a cargo lo catalogo de accidente agraviado por el alcohol. Por favor, Rick, dejémoslo así.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Kate. Ese hombre quiso matarme.

Kate comienza a sollozar.

-Se irá del país escoltado por la policía apenas se despierte y no podrá volver más. Por favor, Castle. Sé que una vez más, estoy siendo egoísta. Pero prefiero saber que se fue y no podrá volver más, y no que esta en este mismo país en una cárcel cerca de nosotros.

Rick asiente y la abraza.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Ambos salen del hospital y en un taxi van hacia lo de Lanie.

Allí, Kate recoge todas sus cosas, le deja una nota a Lanie, y se van rumbo al apartamento de Rick.

Una vez ahí, Rick se recuesta en su cama, mientras Kate acomoda algunas de sus cosas.

-Rick… ¿Te importaría quedarte solo por unas horas?

-Claro que no. Necesito descansar un poco. ¿A dónde iras?

-Al polígono de tiro. Quiero dar mi prueba cuanto antes.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado, Kate.

-Tú también.

Ella toma su bolso, se acerca a Rick y lo besa en los labios.

-Recuerda que esta noche cocino yo. Pasaré a comprar todo.

-No lo he olvidado.

-Te veo luego.

El asiente.

Kate se va.

En el camino al polígono de tiro, Kate recibe una llamada de Lanie y también de los chicos. Todos se han enterado de lo sucedido. Kate les pide a los chicos que por favor se ocupen de avisarle cuando Alex deje el país.

Luego, llega al polígono, se enlista para hacer la prueba, y luego de media hora se retira del sitio con la prueba aprobada y firmada por las autoridades del lugar.

Se dirige a un supermercado y compra las cosas necesarias para la cena, y luego va hacia la comisaria, y le entrega a Gates la prueba de tiro, quien enseguida le da a Kate su arma y placa.

-Bienvenida, Detective.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Necesita que me quede en la comisaria a partir de ahora?

-El lunes comienzas a trabajar. Ve y disfruta tu fin de semana. Y dile a Castle que puede regresar si lo desea.

-Gracias, capitana.

Kate guarda su arma y placa y sale sonriente de allí.

Regresa al apartamento. Deja las compras en la cocina y después entra a la habitación. Rick esta recostado mirando televisión. Kate lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mucho.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

Kate saca su arma y placa. Y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Te felicito, Kate. Ven aquí.

Kate se acerca a él, Rick posa una mano a un costado de su rostro y la besa dulcemente.

-Gates dijo que puedes volver si quieres.

-Allí estaré.

Ambos se sonríen mutuamente.

-Bueno, iré a cocinar. No salgas del cuarto hasta que yo te diga. Será una sorpresa.

-Por favor no quemes el apartamento.

Kate le arroja un almohadón.

-¡Ouch! Estoy malherido, Kate.

Ella se acerca a él mortificada.

-¿Te hice daño? Discúlpame, Rick, no fue mi intención, yo…

-Estaba bromeando. Pero con unos mimos puedes resarcirte.

Ella se sonríe.

-Luego. Primero iré a preparar la cena.

-Avísame cuando puedo salir de aquí.

-Te aviso.

Kate se va hacia la cocina, Rick continua mirando la televisión.

Una hora más tarde, Kate tiene todo dispuesto para comer. Ha preparado una fondue de 4 quesos, con un montón de diferentes verduras, carnes y cosas para pinchar allí. Gaseosas para beber, ya que Rick esta con medicamentos y no puede beber alcohol. Coloca todo en la mesa del living, y sitúa almohadones para sentarse.

Pone una tenue música funcional, baja la densidad de las luces, quedando el ambiente a media luz, y enciende algunas velas.

Se dirige al cuarto de Rick y pasa por debajo de la puerta una nota que dice: "Te espero en 10 minutos en el living. Viste pijamas. Con amor, Kate."

Luego toma una bolsa que había dejado por allí y corre al cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso a cambiarse de ropa.

Se viste con una camisola azul marino y se coloca pantuflas haciendo juego.

Inmediatamente desciende las escaleras y se acomoda junto a la mesa sobre los almohadones. Enseguida, Rick aparece en el living, usando pantalones negros con rombos azules y rojos, una camiseta negra, y pantuflas.

Kate se ríe al verlo.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese pantalón, Rick?

-Regalo de mi madre. No te rías.

-Lo intentare. Ven, toma asiento. ¿Puedes sentarse en el suelo o deseas mejor que nos sentemos en el sofá?

-El suelo está perfecto.

El toma asiento junto a Kate.

-¡Wow! Kate, esto se ve increíble. Dime la verdad, ¿llamaste al delivery?

-¡Rick! Aunque no lo haya hecho antes, soy capaz de cocinar.

-Lo sé. Era una broma. Esto se ve genial, Kate. Y tú te ves aun más genial.

Ella se sonríe.

-Tú te ves bien, Rick, aun con esos pantalones de rombos.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla.

Luego, ambos toman los pinches y comienzan a comer. Al instante, Rick sirve gaseosa a ambos y propone un brindis.

-Brindemos por el día uno, del resto de nuestras vidas.

-Vaya día uno... Pero brindemos.

Chocan sus copas y luego continúan comiendo.

Al finalizar, Kate retira todo, y trae el postre: una enorme copa helada, llena de confites y salsas, para compartir.

-Me parece que de ahora en más te cedo la cocina.

-Nada de eso. Nos turnaremos si quieres.

Comienzan a comer el postre, cuando Rick se detiene en seco con una duda que lo asalta de repente:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kate… ¿Crees que serás feliz? No deseo impedirte de ser feliz.

Ella se sonríe.

-Ya soy feliz ahora, Rick. Más allá del accidente, hoy es lejos uno de los días más felices de mi vida desde que me fui de aquí. Nada se asemeja a lo bien que se siente estar aquí contigo.

Se besan dulcemente y luego continúan comiendo el postre.

Al terminar, ambos juntan todo y lo llevan en la cocina. Mientras Rick lava algunos utensilios y vasos, Kate acomoda el living.

Luego, se dirigen a la habitación. Mientras Kate se asea, lava los dientes y pone algunas cremas en el baño, Rick se tira en la cama.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-Estoy un poco cansada para centrarme en una película, pero si tu quieres la vemos igual.

-También estoy cansado. ¿Quieres que continúe leyéndote el libro?

Kate sale del baño y se sienta en la cama. Rick se levanta y se dirige a lavarse los dientes.

-En realidad, Rick, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

El asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño y le habla con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿De qué se trata?

Kate se levanta de la cama, camina hasta el modular en la pared contraria, abre un cajón y saca un pilón de hojas. Luego regresa a sentarse.

Enseguida, Rick sale del baño y se sienta al lado de ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo que escribí estando en Roma.

-¿Estas intentando robarme el trabajo?

Ella se sonríe.

-Ojala pudiera. Pero no estoy ni cerca de hacer eso. Es solo una historia, ni siquiera está terminada. Pero me entusiasme escribiéndola y me gustaría tener tu opinión.

-¿Quieres que la lea ahora?

-Si tú quieres.

-Me encantaría. Es un honor, Kate. Tu eres más bien una persona reservada y que compartas conmigo esto me llena realmente de emoción. ¿No se lo enseñaste a… Alex?

-Claro que no. ¿Leerías en voz alta? Adoro cuando lo haces.

Rick se sonríe y toma la pila de hojas empresas.

Se acomoda contra el respaldo de la cama, y Kate se acomoda a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Prométeme que serás sincero. Ya que es distinto a lo que tú escribes, es algo más bien infantil e ingenuo.

-Si hay algo sobre lo que no se mentir es sobre literatura, Kate. Así que seré sincero.

-Me alegro.

-¿No tiene título?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Ya pensaremos uno. Toda historia debe tener titulo. Comienzo… "Dar vueltas en la cama hasta las siete de la mañana. Levantarse apresurada, hacer una fugaz pasada por la ducha, vestirse y peinarse velozmente, tomar la mochila tirada en un rincón de su habitación, una manzana de la frutera de arriba del refrigerador, un beso al aire a su madre y salir dando un portazo. Práctica cotidiana en la vida de Catalina Montéz. Cata, como la suele llamar su madre excepto cuando está enojada. Adolescente de dieciséis años cumplidos el pasado 11 de abril. Alma orgullosa y anhelante. Camina por la vida sin prisa aunque a simple vista parezca todo lo contrario. Audaz y de buen corazón. Amiga de las situaciones desafiantes. Fiel a sus ideales. Perspicaz. Dueña de un gran mundo interior. Poseedora de magnos ojos verdes, risueña sonrisa, nariz respingada cubierta de un nevado de pecas y un largo cabello ondeado de tonalidad parda. (…)" Hasta aquí puedo decirte, Kate, que me gusta tu estilo.

-¿Qué estilo, Rick? No tengo estilo. Solo escribí.

-No voy a negarte, se nota que es amateur, pero tienes un estilo, y me agrada. Continuo:

"(…) Tras conversar unos instantes más, Catalina propone ir a dormir y ambos suben hacia el cuarto de ella. En la casa hay un solo cuarto de huéspedes y Cata no quiso que Julián durmiese en el living toda su estadía allí, así que le ofrece nuevamente dormir en la cama que se extrae de su cama. Él es la única persona en que Catalina confía como para dejarlo dormir en su misma habitación. (…) Esa noche, Cata no logra dormirse. Da vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en Julián, en Santiago, y en el viaje. Siendo las dos de la mañana, Catalina le envía un mensaje de texto desde su celular a Santiago, diciéndole que necesita hablar con él. Al instante, él le responde para verse en ese momento. Catalina se coloca un abrigo por encima del pijama, y sale de su casa sigilosamente hacia la de Santiago. El la está esperando en la puerta para hacerla pasar rápido. Suben a la habitación de él y se sientan a conversar. (…) Al elevar un poco el tono, Cora, la madre de Santiago, grita desde el cuarto contiguo – ¡Santiago apaga el televisor!-. Y Santiago, para no correr más riesgos con sus padres, le dice a Catalina que lo mejor es ir a hablar a otro lado. Así que agarran unas mantas y una linterna, y se dirigen a la casita del árbol que Santiago tiene en el jardín de su casa. (…) Las lágrimas de Catalina le recorren el rostro sin parar. Y Santiago, suavemente se arrima hacia ella y la acerca hacia él. Ella cierra sus ojos y trata de recobrar la calma. La siguiente sensación que desciende sobre ella es la de los labios de Santiago que tenuemente recorren el camino por su mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas. (…)·" Cambio lo dicho antes, Kate. No es tan amateur, me gusta. Podría dárselo a Gina así…

-…Ni lo pienses.

-Luego lo hablamos. Sigo: "(…) Luego, Santiago besa sus ojos cerrados. Sus labios revolotean sobre sus párpados. Después, con ternura, sus labios irrumpen en los de ella. Cata puede probar sus propias lágrimas. La magia de él cambia lentamente su pena por el mejor consuelo. Ya nada importa demasiado, Catalina siente que están forzados a hacer el amor. Algo que ella pensó que no iba a experimentar hasta ser más grande y que especulaba que le pasaría con Julián. Pero está sucediendo ahora, no puede detenerse y es con Santiago. (…) Santiago, suavemente reclina a Catalina en el suelo de la casita, sobre una de las mantas. Luego le sonríe nervioso. Su sonrisa termina cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella. El primer beso es suave y pausado, él le habla al oído cosas que ella no logra entender pero que tampoco se preocupa por hacerlo. Esta es la primera vez para los dos. Y ambos están muy nerviosos. La visión de ella sobre la manta, con el torso desnudo y el hermoso cabello cayendo desordenado por su rostro, es una de las más turbadoras escenas que él jamás ha visto. Y a Catalina le pasa lo mismo. Pero a su vez está completamente aterrada, por lo cual decide tomar las riendas de la situación. Lo toma a Santiago por la nuca y lo arrima hacia ella. Lo besa suavemente al principio, y más desenfrenadamente después. Ambos se pierden en el total encanto del beso y lo que está por venir. Ella comienza a bajar sus pantalones, pero sus manos tiemblan con anticipación por lo cual Santiago la ayuda. Y al instante, la ropa de ambos se amontona a sus pies, y ellos cuerpo con cuerpo, se cubren con una de las mantas, mientras continúan besándose. Y casi sin darse cuenta, lentamente todo sobrevino…". Kate, esto es muy… no sé cómo definirlo…

-Dijiste que me dirías la verdad.

-Y lo hare. Describes muy bien, es extraño que hayas elegido escribir en tercera persona, la mayoría de los que recién empiezan lo hacen en primera, pero me agrada como lo has encarado. Como tú misma dijiste es una historia ingenua, como para adolescentes, pero eso no la hace mala. Me gusta el tono que tiene y la forma en que la llevas. Deberías continuarla.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Y podrías publicarla, hablando de verdad, Kate. Si no quieres con tu nombre puedes utilizar un seudónimo, muchos lo hacen.

-No lo sé…

-Piénsalo. Yo te ayudare.

-Lo pensare.

Ella le da un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se levanta a guardar las hojas, y enseguida vuelve a la posición en que estaba.

-¿Ya tienes la ropa para la boda, Rick?

-Sí, pero lo he llevado al sastre por unos arreglos. ¿Tu?

-Me he traído algunos vestidos que diseñe, intentaré con alguno de ellos.

-Me encantará verlos. Al parecer eres una mujer de muchos talentos, Katherine Beckett.

Ella se sonríe e inesperadamente para él, ella se le sube encima.

-No tienes ni idea, Richard Castle.

-Podrías enseñarme algunas más de tus tantas capacidades.

Kate comienza a menearse sobre él provocándole una sensación de gozo inexpresable.

-¡Por dios!

-Esa es una más de mis tantas capacidades… ¿Quieres conocer otras?

-Por favor.

Ella comienza a besarlo en la boca, el cuello y la mandíbula, mientras introduce sus manos por dentro de su camiseta y acaricia su pecho y torso. Sin dejar de menearse sobre él produciéndole una fricción exquisita.

Rick comienza a devolverle los besos y caricias. Sus respiraciones se acrecientan, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones.

Él de algún modo se las ingenia para invertir posiciones, y ahora es él quien le causa con sus movimientos un roce placentero a ella.

Kate ayuda a Rick a sacarse la camiseta, y lo besa en el torso desnudo. Luego, él la ayuda a ella a sacarse la camisola.

Rick la besa dulcemente por aquí y allá. La acaricia con ternura y suavidad.

Unos instantes después, ambos se desasen de su ropa interior, y en apenas segundos se encuentran moviéndose al unisonó, a un ritmo paulatino y excitante.

Con el acreciento de sus gemidos y suspiros, tornan el ritmo de sus movimientos más sagaz e impetuoso, hasta concluir al mismo momento en un plácido apogeo de dicha y bienestar.

Se quedan unos instantes en esa misma posición, y luego se acomodan uno al lado del otro. Se miran a los ojos, se sonríen, ella lo besa en la comisura de los labios, y se recuesta sobre el hombro izquierdo de Rick. Y así se quedan dormidos.

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado. Continuare pronto. Lo que Kate dice haber escrito es algo que escribí yo hace mucho tiempo (./libros/191748/Catalina). Espero no haberlos molestado. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Sábado por la mañana, Rick se despierta y nota que se encuentra solo en la cama, y por la temperatura fría de las sabanas, Kate se levantó hace tiempo.

Se despereza, se vuelve a colocar la ropa interior y la camiseta que están tirados por el piso debido a la noche anterior, y sale de la habitación.

En la cocina, la cafetera está caliente. Se sirve una taza de café y se dirige al piso de arriba en busca de Kate.

Enseguida la encuentra en el cuarto de invitados probándose los vestidos que ha traído para la boda.

-Me desperté y no estabas…

-Te veías lindo durmiendo y yo me desvelar temprano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estamos a exactamente una semana de la boda, Rick. Tengo que definir qué voy a vestir. ¿Qué te parece este?

Kate lleva puesto un vestido strapless de raso, color salmón, apenas pasando la rodilla, ajustado al cuerpo.

-Te queda increíble, pero no me convence el color.

Kate se mira una vez más al espejo y luego se quita el vestido, y se prueba otro. Esta vez, un vestido color cobre de seda, ajustado en el torso, suelo en la falda.

-¿Este?

-Me agrada. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-No, no me convence. Tal vez deba ir a comprarme uno nuevo.

-Pruébate el verde.

Kate toma de la cama un vestido de seda satinada color verde esmeralda, strapless, escote corazón, ajustado al cuerpo, apenas por encima de las rodillas, con un delicado fruncido en la parte del torso. Se lo prueba y se observa al espejo.

-Kate, pienso que este es tu vestido. Te queda asombroso y el color es muy lindo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Definitivamente.

-Bien, usaré este.

Kate guarda todos los vestidos en fundas y luego vuelve a vestirse con su camisola de dormir.

-¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a la herida de la frente?

Rick asiente y se acomoda sobre la cama.

Kate se para delante de él, le quita la venda, a modo de vincha, de la cabeza. La herida esta perfecta, apenas una línea rosada del largo de un dedo pequeño le ha quedado.

-Parece que ha cicatrizado perfectamente.

-Espero que desaparezca para el día de la boda.

-Si no lo hace te maquillare, de todos modos, te queda linda.

Kate le besa la herida. Rick la toma por la cintura haciéndola sentar sobre él. Ella pasa uno de sus brazos por detrás de Rick para sostenerse.

-¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?

-Estaba pensando ir a comprar el regalo de bodas. No hicieron lista de obsequios, así que toca ir a comprar lo que queramos.

-¿Quieres que compremos el regalo juntos, Kate?

-Me encantaría, pero los dos ponemos dinero, Rick.

-Como tú quieras.

Kate se levanta de la falda de Rick y se encamina hacia la puerta.

-Bien, iré a darme un baño y luego podemos ir de compras y almorzar fuera.

-¿Quieres compañía?

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Por qué no? Tú necesitas un baño también después de todo. Dos por uno.

El se sonríe y la sigue.

Una vez escaleras abajo, en la habitación, mientras se llena la tina para darse un relajante baño de inmersión espumante, Kate y Rick no pueden evitar comenzar a besarse y mimarse, han estado demasiado tiempo separados.

-Rick… Es mejor que nos detengamos… Rick… va a rebalsar la bañera…

Él le da un último beso en el cuello.

-Bien, vayamos al baño antes de que inunde el apartamento.

Ingresan al baño, efectivamente la tina ya está llena y la espuma desborda de ella.

Kate se quita la camisola y la ropa interior.

-Si te enseñas así delante mío no voy a poder contenerme, Kate.

-No voy bañarme vestida, Rick. Contrólate.

Ella le sonríe provocativamente mientras ingresa en la tina y se relaja contra una de las puntas.

Rick intenta contener un gemido, y luego se quita la ropa e ingresa a la bañera sentándose opuestamente a ella.

-Por dios, esto se siente increíblemente bien.

-Sí, pero el agua caliente no está haciéndome ningún favor, Kate.

Ella le sonríe y enseguida se gira sobre la bañera para sentarse delante de él, recostándose en su pecho.

-¿Y qué tal esto, Rick?

-Se siente fantástico, pero tan fantástico que me hace daño.

Ella comienza a besarlo en los labios. Mientras él le acaricia los pechos y el abdomen.

-Tenemos que llegar a tiempo para comprar el regalo pero… creo que podemos demorarnos unos minutos así te ayudo a aliviarte.

-Me encanta esa idea, Kate.

Ella se vuelve a girar sobre la bañera bruscamente, volcando agua por fuera de la tina, y él se acomoda por encima de ella haciéndola suspirar de placer.

En menos de quince minutos la tina ya casi no tiene más agua, y el baño es un verdadero desastre, pero ningún de los dos parece notarlo.

Una vez que ambos llegan al clímax, se besan por última vez, y luego se ayudan mutuamente a lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo.

Luego, salen de la bañera, se envuelven en batas de baño, y mientras Kate acude a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, Rick seca el piso, se afeita y después si, se dirige a la habitación a arreglarse para salir.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Rick aparca su convertible rojo en el centro comercial. Pasan toda la mañana hasta el mediodía recorriendo locales sin poder ponerse de acuerdo en que comprarles a Lanie y Javier por la boda. Kate sugiere algo para la casa, Rick aconseja regalarles un viaje, luego Kate propone obsequiarles una semana en un spa, y Rick sugiere un electrodoméstico.

Al hacerse las doce y media del mediodía, deciden detenerse a comer algo liviano antes de continuar recorriendo.

-No puedo creer que no podamos acordar en nada.

-Ya acordaremos en algo, Kate.

-Me olvide de decirte… Lanie me llamo esta mañana. Nos invito a cenar esta noche. Estaba realmente muy feliz de que nos hayamos arreglado.

-Bueno no es como si nos hubiéramos peleado en verdad, solo separado.

-Lo sé. ¿Entonces qué dices, vamos a cenar con Lanie, Jenny y los chicos?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien, le confirmare por mensaje.

Kate le escribe a Lanie un: "Estaremos allí esta noche".

Luego de almorzar, continúan recorriendo el centro comercial.

Y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde se van habiendo comprado dos regalos distintos, un lavavajilla último modelo y una semana todo incluido en un spa en los Hamptons.

Regresan al apartamento, pasan unas horas recostados en el living cada cual leyendo su propio libro, y luego a las siete y media se alistan y se van a cenar con los chicos al apartamento de Lanie.

En lo de Lanie, cenan apaciblemente los seis, brindando por Kate y Rick por un lado, y por la noticia que acaban de conocer acerca de que Jenny y Ryan están esperando su primer bebe.

Alrededor de la media noche, Kate y Rick regresan al apartamento, y se cambian para ir a dormir.

Rick es el primero en acostarse, mientras Kate se quita el maquillaje.

-Rick… ¿Te importaría acompañarme mañana a visitar a mi padre?

-Claro que no.

-¿Alexis y Martha estarán aquí para la boda? Quisiera verlas y poder hablar con ellas.

Kate se recuesta al lado de él.

-Sí, ellas vendrán a mitad de semana. Kate… No te he dicho pero Alexis está un poco enfadada contigo. Mi madre imagino que a esta altura ya no, ya sabes cómo es.

-Lo imagine. Hablare con ellas. ¿Ya les has dicho que estoy aquí?

-Sí, pero evadí algunos detalles. Aunque supongo que eventualmente se enteraran de todo.

-Espero que puedan perdonarme.

-Lo harán.

Kate lo besa en los labios tiernamente.

-Buenas noches, Rick.

-Que duermas bien, Kate.

Ambos apagan sus respectivos veladores y enseguida se quedan dormidos.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate y Rick se levantan el domingo bien temprano en la mañana, toman un apresurado desayuno y se montan en el convertible rumbo a Lawrence, la ciudad donde Jim Beckett vive hoy día.

Llegan a la casa de Jim alrededor del mediodía.

Apenas tocan el timbre, Jim sale a la puerta a recibirlos. Y lo primero que hace es abrazar fuertemente a su hija.

-¡Katie! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! Te extrañaba, hija. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que te vi.

-Lo sé, papi. Yo también te extrañaba.

Luego, le estrecha la mano a Rick. Él la toma, y acaban por darse un abrazo. Después, Rick le entrega un vino que han traído.

-Richard, un placer verte nuevamente.

-El placer es mío, Sr. Beckett.

-Adelante, chicos. La comida esta lista para servirse.

Todos ingresan en la casa, Jim los conduce hacia el jardín trasero donde la mesa esta lista para cuatro, cerca de un asador que emana un increíble aroma a carne y verduras asadas.

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?

-En realidad, ella ya está aquí, Katie. No te lo he contado antes porque preferí hacerlo personalmente, ya que no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien? No puedo decirte nada, papá, eres adulto y además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, es justo que rehagas tu vida tu también.

-Estoy más que saliendo, estoy viviendo con ella. A esta edad ya no planeo casarme, pero es casi como si lo hubiéramos hecho.

Kate desea estar feliz por su papá, pero en el fondo no le gusta sentir que nadie ocupa el lugar que debió ocupar su madre. Rick percibe esto y la toma de la mano.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Poco menos de dos años.

Todos se giran a mirar a la autora de esa réplica. Una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta y cinco años, muy bien conservada, de estatura media, delgada, cabello rubio y ondulado que cae apenas por encima de los hombros, de ojos grandes y azulados, delicadamente vestida con un vestido floreado.

Jim se acerca a la mujer y la toma de la mano atrayéndola hacia donde Kate y Rick están.

-Katie, ella es Ángela. Angie ella es mi hija Kate.

- Tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti que en parte es como si ya te conociera. Es un placer conocerte personalmente, querida.

-Bueno… yo no sabía nada de usted, pero encantada de conocerla.

-Angie, él es Richard Castle. Rick, Ángela.

Rick besa la mano de la mujer, la cual sonríe encantada. Mientras Kate revolea los ojos en señal de que aquello le parece exagerado.

-Los invito a sentarse, la comida está a punto.

Toman asiento. Kate junto a Rick, y Ángela frente a él, junto a Jim, quien antes de sentarse va hacia la parrilla y le sirve comida a todos.

Una vez sentados, Rick le sirve vino a Jim, Kate y Ángela, mientras él se sirve agua.

-¿No bebes vino, Richard?

-En esta ocasión no, estoy tomando unos calmantes debido a un pequeño accidente, y prefiero no mezclar.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?

Rick mira a Kate, y luego vuelve a mirar a Ángela para responder.

-Sí, fue solo un raspón, pero me dieron puntos entonces…

-…Papá, Ángela, ¿Por qué no nos cuentan cómo se conocieron?

Jim y Ángela se miran y sonríen.

-Nos conocimos en el supermercado, la misma semana en que me mude aquí.

-Tu padre estaba en la sección de verduras y frutas, comprando, o más bien intentando comprar, unos duraznos. Los estaba manoseando y oprimiendo a todos, sin casi poner ninguno en su bolsa.

-Eso no es cierto. Lo que pasa es que estaban demasiado blandos, y no iba a comprar cualquier cosa.

- Como sea… Yo lo estaba observando desde otra góndola mientras compraba unas manzanas. Y luego de unos instantes me fastidie de ver que manoseara todo, entonces me acerque a él y le dije algo así como: Señor deje de tocar lo que no va a comprar. Es de mala educación. Yo no quiero llevar duraznos tocados y apretujados por usted.

-Me di vuelta enseguida para increparla o decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero cuando la vi no pude decir nada. Me quede callado, mirándola a los ojos. Ella seguía hablando sin parar, pero yo no la escuchaba.

-Cuando termine de decirle de todo, él solo me dijo: Te invito a mi casa a tomar una malteada de durazno.

-Y ella se me rió en la cara.

-Es que sin dudas él no había oído ni una sola palabra, y luego de que yo le haya dicho cosas no muy gratas, él me responde con eso. Fue muy gracioso.

-Pero acepto la invitación. Esa misma tarde vino, y desde ese momento comenzamos a vernos más seguido. A salir. Compartir cosas. Hasta que hace unos cinco meses atrás se mudo aquí conmigo.

-Debo decirles que es una historia digna de escribir. Incluso podría transformarse en una película.

Kate lo mira a Rick fijo a los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra, Rick.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, Kate, es genial.

-Luego discutimos los derechos de autor, Richard.

Todos ríen.

-Ángela, tu… No lo sé… cuéntanos algo sobre ti. Imagino que de nosotros debes saberlo todo como bien tú dijiste antes.

-Resumidamente, soy viuda desde hace quince años, mi esposo Paul falleció luego de una larga enfermedad, tengo dos hijos grandes y felizmente casados, Emma y Lucas, tres nietos de dos, cuatro y siete años, que amo con toda mi alma, Érica, Tom y Lila. He sido educadora en la escuela primaria casi toda mi vida, pero recientemente solo doy clases particulares. Me gusta mucho cocinar, pintar y ocuparme de la casa.

-Debo confesar que no me sentó tan bien la noticia apenas llegamos, pero me alegra que tu y mi papá se hayan hallado.

-Gracias, querida. Tu padre me hace realmente mucho bien. Me hace feliz.

-Y ella a mí.

Jim y Ángela se dan un suave beso en los labios. Kate sonríe con cierta incomodidad.

-Entonces, Katie, ¿te quedas definitivamente en Nueva York?

-Sí, no pienso irme nunca más. A no ser que Rick se vaya conmigo. No voy a volver a cometer ese error.

-No te preocupes que no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

Rick se sonríe y la besa en la mejilla.

Luego del almuerzo y de una prolongada sobremesa, Rick y Kate emprenden viaje de vuelta a Nueva York.

Llegan al apartamento alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Mientras Kate se da un baño, Rick se recuesta en el living a mirar televisión.

Más tarde cenan algo liviano, y se acuestan a dormir, al otro día retornaran al trabajo y deben madrugar.


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente el día lunes llega y se inicia el primer día laboral de Kate y Rick en la comisaria, después de cuatro años de ausencia.

A las seis de la mañana suena el despertador de Kate. Enseguida se levanta, se da un baño y se viste para su primer día. Generalmente, Kate solía presentarse en la comisaria solo cuando había un caso o papeleo, pero hoy decidió ir sin importar a que se dedicaría el resto del día.

Antes de ir a preparar el desayuno, se arrima a Castle y lo despierta con un beso en la mejilla. El abre los ojos sonriente.

-¡Qué lindo es despertarse así!

Ella le sonríe.

-Hoy estoy de un excelente humor, Rick. Pero si no te has olvidado, mis mañanas no son siempre así.

-Me acuerdo.

-Intentare estar de bueno humor el mayor tiempo que pueda. Ahora, dale, levántate y arréglate. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Sí, detective.

Kate sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Rick se despereza y luego se levanta para alistarse.

Media hora más tarde, luego de desayunar y ojear el periódico on-line, ambos salen rumbo a la comisaria en un taxi.

-¿Por qué no podíamos ir en mi coche, Kate?

-Ya te he dicho, Rick, no quedaba muy bien ir a la comisaria en un convertible rojo. Tengo que conseguirme un coche lo antes posible.

-Puedes quedarte el otro mío, mañana regresa del taller. Por suerte no fue un gran choque y pudieron arreglarlo rápido.

-Lo acepto como un préstamo hasta que pueda comprarme uno, ¿está bien?

El asiente.

Enseguida llegan a la comisaria. Rick le paga al taxista, descienden del coche y entran en el edificio.

Suben al ascensor. Kate esta algo nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez de verdad que fuera a trabajar allí. Rick lo nota y la toma de la mano. Ella le sonríe.

Apenas se abren las puertas del ascensor y ponen un pie en el piso de homicidios, Kate y Rick se encuentran con algo que realmente no se esperaban: lluvia de papel picado, como recibimiento a una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Un cartel en donde se lee: "Beckett y Castle, bienvenidos de vuelta a las 12", algunas guirnaldas y globos, y sobre uno de los escritorios hay café, donas, bear Claw, entre otras cosas.

Kate no puede parar de sonreír, mientras Rick incluso deja caer algunas lágrimas.

-Bienvenidos a los dos.

-Gracias Espo, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Gates sabe?

-Por supuesto que se, detective.

Gates aparece allí, con una inusual y sincera sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, detective Beckett.

-Gracias, señor.

-Y bienvenido tu también, Castle.

-Gracias, Gates.

Ryan se acerca a ellos, le entrega un café a cada uno.

-Bienvenidos chicos.

-Gracias, Ryan.

Todo el piso de homicidios pasa más de media hora bebiendo y comiendo, conversando, y poniéndolos al día a los recién incorporados sobre distintos cambios en los últimos cuatro años. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Ryan y Esposito conformaran un equipo aparte juntos con algunos novatos, mientras Beckett y Castle estarán junto a algunas novatas que recientemente se han unido a la comisaria.

-Extrañare trabajar con ustedes, chicos.

-No quiere decir que nunca más trabajaremos juntos, Beckett. Además debes conocer a tus novatas, estarás encantada con ellas. Nosotros nos estamos llevando bastante bien con nuestros chicos.

Ryan y Esposito se miran con complicidad.

-Es más, aguarden aquí, se las presentare ahora mismo.

Esposito se va a buscarlos.

-¿Tan malas son?

Ryan se sonríe.

-No son malas, son… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy, pero muy, novatas. Y además… mejor conózcanlas ustedes mismos.

Esposito regresa con tres jóvenes bastante atractivas, una de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, otra morocha de ojos azules, y una tercera rubia de ojos marrones, de no más de 23 años, que no dejan de sonreír de un modo un tanto perturbador a Castle.

-Detective Beckett, Castle… ellas son sus novatas. Érica Ríos, Daniela Spencer y Samara Evans.

Kate no puede esconder demasiado su disgusto, tan solo enseña una sonrisa forzada. Hubiera preferido trabajar con los novatos hombres, y no con esas tres jovenzuelas que no le sacan los ojos de encima a Castle.

Ryan y Esposito, por otro lado, no logran esconder su picardía, ya que sin dudas le han dejado a Kate a esas tres chicas apropósito.

Por su parte, Castle, no puede dejar de sonreír como tonto, y de contemplar, disimuladamente, a las tres mujeres frente a sus ojos.

Al rato, algunos teléfonos comienzan a sonar, y la fiesta se desarma. Kate se dirige a su escritorio y atiende.

-Beckett.

Luego de una conversación de no más de cinco minutos, Kate cuelga el teléfono.

Mira a la distancia en busca de Castle, el cual enseguida se acerca, y luego atina a mirar hacia donde están Ryan y Esposito, pero enseguida se gira hacia las tres novatas, y les hace señas de que se acerquen.

-Tenemos un caso.

Las tres chicas festejan con saltitos y risitas como si les hubieran dado una buena noticia. Kate las fusila con la mirada.

-Ríos, Spencer, ustedes dos quédense acá. Borren la pizarra y acomoden un poco el lugar. Evans tu vienes con nosotros.

Kate, Rick y Samara se van hacia la escena del crimen a bordo de un patrullero que Kate tomo prestado por el día.

Una vez en la escena del crimen, un departamento bastante lujoso, Lanie aguarda por ellos mientras examina el cuerpo de un hombre de unos treinta años al cual le faltan todas sus extremidades, las cuales están apiladas a un costado sobre un tapete que luce costoso.

Varios policías científicos trabajan en la escena.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué le paso a este tipo?

-Aun no puedo estar segura, Castle. Bienvenidos, chicos.

-Gracias, Lanie.

Todos miran por un rato el cuerpo y la escena en sí. Es un verdadero charco de sangre. Y el sitio parece un museo en vez de un apartamento. Hay cuadros y esculturas por doquier.

-Evans ve a hablar con los vecinos y cualquier que sepa algo, anota todo, así podemos discernir a quien debemos interrogar más a fondo luego.

-Sí, detective.

Evans se va.

-¿Lanie, se sabe la hora aproximada de muerte?

-Tengo que llevarlo al laboratorio, pero estimo que no hace más de dos horas. El cuerpo está bastante caliente aun.

-¿El corte de sus extremidades puede ser la causa de muerte?

-No lo creo. Sin dudas se desangro, pero conjeturo por las marcas en su cuello y el color azulado de su rostro que fue estrangulado. Les podre decir más cuando este en el laboratorio.

Evans regresa leyendo su libreta de anotaciones.

-¿Alguna idea de quién es la víctima, Evans?

-Sí, detective. Todos los vecinos coinciden en qué se trata de Alfred Hank. Cincuenta y tres años. Divorciado recientemente. Tiene un hijo en Canadá y una hija aquí en Nueva York. Trabaja para el Museo de Arte Metropolitano.

-¿Alguien ha oído algo? ¿Visto algo?

-El vecino de al lado dijo que Hank llego esta madrugada, algo borracho en compañía de alguien más, un hombre. Pero no vio nada, solo es lo que oyó. A excepción de él, nadie sabe nada. El portero dice que debió estar en el baño cuando el señor Hank llegó porque no lo vio.

-Buen trabajo, Evans. Volvamos a la comisaria.

Kate mira a su alrededor en busca de Castle, pero no lo ve. Se introduce un poco por el apartamento y lo encuentra en la cocina mirando el refrigerador.

-¿Qué haces, Rick?

El se sobresalta.

-Nada. Solo miraba… es que hay algo raro aquí.

Kate se acerca a mirar. El refrigerador solo contiene una botella de champaña abierta.

-¿No es extraño que alguien solo tenga eso en su refrigerador?

-Muy extraño. Vamos, Castle. Volvamos a la comisaria.

Entre interrogatorios, teorías frente a la pizarra, idas y venidas a la escena del crimen, se pasa toda la jornada laboral. Sin contar la cantidad de veces que Kate debe reprender a las novatas por estar perdiendo el tiempo conversando de trivialidades entre ellas o por estar mirando demasiado a Castle.

A las diez de la noche, por fin, Kate y Rick arriban al apartamento.

Ella se desploma en el sofá del living.

-¿Rudo el primer día, verdad?

-Ya había perdido la costumbre de levantarme temprano, interrogar gente, y pasarme el día pensando y pensando, sin llegar a nada.

-Estoy seguro que pronto volverá a apasionarte tanto como antes.

-Eso espero.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar mientras te das un baño?

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Por supuesto que sí, Kate.

Ella se sonríe, se levanta del sofá y le da un tendido beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Rick. Te has ganado unos masajes.

El se sonríe.

-Me los cobrare esta misma noche, Kate.

-Sin problemas.

Kate se dirige a la habitación a darse un baño y a ponerse ropa más cómoda. Mientras Rick, se quita el saco y se encamina a la cocina.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde, Kate reaparece en el living, bañada y con el pijama puesto.

Rick ya tiene lista la mesa, y los macarrones con queso listos para ser servidos.

-Eso huele muy bien.

Kate toma asiento junto a él. Rick sirve ambos platos.

-Espero que te guste. Me pareció extraño el poco contenido del refrigerador de la víctima, pero he descubierto que el de aquí no se queda atrás.

-Mañana iremos al supermercado en algún momento.

Si hay algo que Kate se ha prometido a sí misma, es que en esta nueva etapa con Rick y en el trabajo, ella repartirá su tiempo, no trabajara casi 24 horas al día como lo hacía antes.

Luego de cenar, Kate se queda lavando los platos, mientras Rick se adelanta a ir al dormitorio para darse un baño y cambiarse de atuendo.

No pasa mucho tiempo, en que Kate ingresa a la habitación y se encuentra con Rick ya recostado.

-¿Tanto me demore en lavar los platos?

-Yo fui el que hizo rápido. Estoy cansado.

-¿Quieres esos masajes que te has ganado?

El se sonríe y asiente.

Rick se acomoda boca abajo atravesando a lo ancho la cama. Kate comienza a darle masajes en la espalda, los brazos y las piernas.

Con el correr de los minutos, Kate nota que Castle se ha quedado dormido. Se sonríe, le coloca una almohada bajo la cabeza, y se recuesta a su lado en esa misma posición, atravesando a lo ancho la cama. Y enseguida ella se queda dormida también.

Al otro día, Kate se levanta temprano y se va hacia la comisaria en un taxi. Mientras, Rick se levanta y se va a buscar el coche al taller mecánico.

Luego, él aparece por la comisaria y le entrega a Kate las llaves del coche. Ella se lo agradece con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Pasan casi toda la mañana parados frente a la pizarra. Hay varias cosas que no congenian en el caso, y a Kate la pone un poco fastidiosa no poder deducir que sea.

Ha enviado a sus tres novatas a hacer algo diferente. No desea tenerlas alrededor. Érica está haciendo café en la sala de descanso. Samara fue a la morgue a averiguar que más cosas sabe Lanie sobre la víctima. Y Daniela fue a la escena del crimen por más testimonios.

Al llegar el mediodía, Kate deja a cargo a Samara, pidiéndole que la llame si surge algo, y se va con Castle.

Van a almorzar a Remy´s, luego al supermercado y regresan a la comisaria casi a las tres de la tarde.

Al descender del coche, Kate queda shockeada al encontrarse frente a frente con Alex, quien es conducido por dos oficiales. Castle enseguida se acerca a Kate y la toma de la mano.

-¡Alex!

-Katherine, Castle… Siento mucho todo el embrollo que hice estando aquí. Siento haberte atropellado Castle. Estaba borracho, no media bien lo que hacía. ¡Dios, pude haberme matado a mi mismo inclusive! No sé en qué pensaba. Yo no soy así. Perdónenme.

-No voy a decirte que te perdono, porque no lo hago, pero de todos modos espero que estés bien, Alex, y sigo obsequiándote a Apples, si aun lo quieres.

-Claro que lo quiero. Gracias, bella.

Castle lo mira serio, sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Cuándo te has despertado?

-Esta mañana me desperté lo mas bien. Querían dejarme en observación hasta mañana pero firme mi consentimiento para darme de alta. Quiero irme lo antes posible.

-¿Te han deportado?

-No hace falta. Elijo irme voluntariamente. De todos modos tengo revocado el pedido de visa, así que supongo que no podre volver. Si alguna vez van de paseo por Roma, pasen a saludarme si quieren.

-Adiós, Alex.

-Adios, Katherine. Adios, Castle.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla. Y luego los oficinales se lo llevan al interior de la comisaria.

Kate mira a Rick, quien aún permanece serio y con el seño fruncido.

-Ya esta, Rick. No lo volveremos a ver.

-Eso espero.

Kate abraza a Castle y luego le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después, ingresan en la comisaria. Donde finalmente consiguen resolver el caso. Un compañero de trabajo había sido quien lo asfixio, y luego pretendía cortarlo para llevárselo más fácil de allí, pero oyó ruidos y se asusto, y se fue usando la escalera de emergencia. ¿El móvil? Un desacuerdo económico.

Tras regresar al apartamento, Kate cocina, mientras Rick dispone la mesa.

Luego se van a dormir temprano, ya que por la mañana, irán a buscar a Alexis y a Martha al aeropuerto.


	13. Chapter 13

A las siete de la mañana, Rick y Kate ya están parados en el hall del aeropuerto aguardando que el vuelo directo desde Los Ángeles arribe.

Kate está muy nerviosa por reencontrarse con Martha y Alexis, Rick intenta darle ánimos, pero ella no deja temblar.

Enseguida, anuncian la llegada y minutos después comienza a circular gente que ha descendido del avión.

Cuando Kate vislumbra a Martha y a Alexis presiente que las cosas no serán tan simples como Rick le intenta hacer creer.

Alexis no es más las dulce adolescente inteligente que quedo en Nueva York cuando ella se fue cuatro años atrás. Ahora es una mujer, que se abre paso entre la gente, acarreando una enorme valija dorada. Alexis lleva el pelo largo, por debajo de la cintura y bien lacio, usa gafas de sol bien oscuras, tacones increíblemente altos, un jean bien ajustado algo descolorido y roto pero con estilo, y una camisa negra que deja ver su abdomen, y el piercing que lleva puesto en el ombligo. Detrás de ella camina Martha, que sigue siendo la misma diva pero sonriente mujer, llevando tan solo un bolso.

Kate traga saliva, y toma de la mano a Rick.

Cuando Martha y Alexis llegan hasta ellos, ambas abrazan a Rick.

Luego, Martha saluda educadamente a Kate, mientras Alexis ni siquiera la mira.

-Alexis, por favor no seas descortés, saluda a Kate.

Alexis mantiene firme su posición.

-Podemos irnos. Estoy cansada.

-¡Alexis!

-Está bien, Rick. Vayamos al apartamento.

-Pero Kate…

-Están cansadas, luego hablaremos.

Rick mira a su hija disgustado. Toma el bolso de su madre en una mano, y la otra mano se la da a Kate. Se dirigen al estacionamiento, y de allí de vuelta al apartamento.

Una vez en el apartamento, Alexis deja su maleta tirada en el living y se recuesta en el sofá. Martha por su parte, sube hacia su cuarto a dejar su bolso.

Kate se acerca a Alexis.

-Alexis, se que estas enfadada conmigo, pero… ¿podemos hablar?

-No.

-Por favor.

-Dije que no. No soy mi padre. A mí no vas a convencerme. No podes meterte en mi cama y persuadirme con tus encantos baratos.

Kate comienza a sollozar sin ser capaz de responder nada. Rick que se había quedado al margen para dejarlas hablar, se acerca a ellas.

-¡Alexis! Ya mismo te disculpas con Kate. No puedes faltarle el respeto de ese modo.

-¿Y a ti sí ella puede faltarte el respeto? Nos falto el respeto a toda esta familia, papá. Casi cinco años estuviste tras ella, poniendo tu vida y la nuestra en peligro, pasando más tiempo con ella trabajando, que aquí en casa con nosotras. Mientras ella te ignoraba, y te llamaba "amigo" o "compañero", y se paseaba delante de ti con otros. La ayudaste a resolver el caso de su madre. ¿Y ella que te dio? Unos míseros meses, y después te dejo tirado para irse a ser feliz al otro lado del mundo. Y a nosotras también nos dejo tiradas. Nos defraudo. Y no voy a perdonarla nunca.

Alexis se levanta del sofá y sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

Rick abraza a Kate, que no puede parar de llorar.

-Shh, Kate, está enojada pero no siente realmente lo que dice.

-Sí que lo siente, Rick, y no puedo culparla, lo que dice es bastante certero. Y me duele escucharlo, pero es lo que es.

-No, Kate, no es así. Vivir la vida es mucho más complicado que decirla en unas cuantas palabras. Y te lo digo yo, que me gano la vida escribiendo unas cuantas palabras. Alexis va a tener que disculparse.

Kate besa a Rick en los labios, y luego él le seca las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

-Quédate aquí con ellas, Rick, yo iré a la comisaria. Nos vemos esta noche, ¿sí?

El asiente.

-Prepararé una cena para los cuatro. E intentaré hablar con Alexis.

-No la presiones, todo lleva su tiempo.

Esta vez, es él quien la besa a ella, y luego, Kate se marcha hacia la comisaria.

Enseguida, Rick se desploma en el sofá y Martha desciende las escaleras y toma asiento junto a él, tomándolo afectuosamente de la mano.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?

-Estoy… no sé como estoy. Feliz porque Kate está de vuelta, e intento confiar en que es para siempre. Feliz por volver a la comisaria, realmente lo extrañaba. Pero no me pone feliz ver que Alexis odie tanto a Kate, y no sé como remediar eso.

-Richard… Alexis está un poco difícil últimamente. Peleas con amigos, con chicos, con su madre, ambiciones no satisfechas, a vuelta de Kate no es lo único que la está afectando. Sin embargo, debo acordar con ella, en que Kate nos ha lastimado. Nosotros estuvimos a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú sufriste por no estar con ella, y luego cuando parecía que todo se encaminaba, ella decide irse sin mirar atrás. No puedes negar, querido, que fue una actitud egoísta.

-No lo niego. Y Kate tampoco lo hace. Pero si nosotros pudimos hablar y solucionar nuestros problemas, ¿por qué Alexis no puede hacer lo mismo?

-Porque Alexis es inmadura aun en algunas cosas, y tiene su carácter, hay que darle tiempo. Además, Meredith cambio de novio unas seis veces desde que estamos allí. Y Alexis no tomo muy bien ese comportamiento de su madre.

-Hoy prepararé una cena para los cuatro. ¿Te quedaras, madre? Cuento contigo.

-Claro que si, hijo. Ahora iré a darme un baño de inmersión, lleno de espuma y sales.

Rick se sonríe. Martha se pone de pie, besa a su hijo en la mejilla y desaparece escaleras arriba.

Rick se queda en el sofá y cierra los ojos por unos instantes.

Por otro lado, en la comisaria, Kate trabaja en su computadora con papeleo del caso del día anterior. Mientras Samara y Érica limpian la pizarra, y guardan en ficheros todas las fotografías utilizadas en el caso. Daniela prepara café y se lo lleva a Kate.

-Gracias, Spencer.

-De nada... ¿No viene Rick el día de hoy?

-No. Y te pido que no lo llames Rick, sino Castle. Como todos aquí. No es tu amigo, sino tu colega.

-Sí, detective Beckett.

Daniela sale corriendo hacia la sala de descanso con los ojos sollozos. Esposito que está ahí cerca y oyó la contestación de Kate, se acerca y toma asiento frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Beckett?

-Nada.

-Vamos, no vengas con eso. Algo te pasa. No le has contestado demasiado bien a la chica.

-Hoy llegaron Alexis y Martha. Y, al menos Alexis, no quiere ni verme. Me dijo cosas bastante feas, Espo.

-Es solo una jovencita, Beckett. Ya se le pasará. Solo reacciona queriendo cuidar a su papá. Tú harías lo mismo, y eres mucho más grande que Alexis.

Kate recuerda a la novia de su papá y se sonríe para sí misma.

-Lo sé. Supongo que ya se le pasará.

Kate continúa con el papeleo hasta las seis de la tarde cuando decide irse a casa.

En el apartamento, Rick está organizando la cena. Martha ha salido por unas horas a hacer compras. Alexis, luego de varias horas encerrada, baja hacia la cocina y se sienta cerca de su padre.

-¿Ya estas más calmada?

-No voy a calmarme si te refieres a… ella.

Rick deja lo que está haciendo y se sienta frente a Alexis.

-Alexis, por favor. Sé que te sientes lastimada, pero si yo pude perdonar a Kate, tú puedes hacerlo también. Ahora estamos bien, y confío en que esta vez será para siempre, si es que eso existe fuera de los cuentos.

-No puedes saberlo, papi. Ella es una persona inconstante, se fue una vez, va a volver a irse.

-Necesito confiar en que no será así. Quizás tú no lo comprendas, pero es una necesidad personal. La amo, y es por eso que elijo confiar en ella.

-No lo entiendo y no voy a entenderlo.

-Prométeme que al menos cenaras con nosotros esta noche.

Alexis lo mira a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Lo hare por ti. Pero no me pidas que le hable a ella.

Alexis regresa a su habitación, y al instante se oye un portazo.

Rick solloza, pero intenta componerse y continuar con la comida.

Quince minutos después, mientras Rick esta disponiendo la mesa, Kate entra en el apartamento trayendo consigo helado para el postre.

Se acerca a Rick por detrás y lo abraza fuertemente. El se gira en el abrazo y le da un dulce beso.

-Te extrañe.

El se sonríe.

-Y yo a ti.

-Traje helado. Compre los sabores preferidos de Alexis. ¿Ella cenara con nosotros, no?

-Sí. No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien, pero al menos cenara con nosotros.

-Voy a intentar hablar con ella después de la cena.

-Me parece bien.

Kate ayuda a Rick a terminar de alistar todo para comer. Enseguida llega Martha y se une a ellos.

-Kate… ¿Me acompañas a elegir un vino?

Rick mira extrañado a su madre. Mientras Kate lo mira extrañada a él.

-Claro.

Kate y Martha caminan hacia la vinoteca que está a un costado en la oficina de Rick.

Mientras Martha observa los vinos y escoge uno, Kate se queda parada a un costado, un poco temerosa.

-¿Realmente no quiere que la ayude a elegir un vino, verdad?

Martha se sonríe.

-No, querida. Pero no te asustes. Solo quería hablar contigo a solas. Ven, acércate.

Martha toma asiento en un diván. Kate se acerca, Martha la toma de la mano invitándola a sentarse.

-Alexis está muy disgustada contigo, se siente herida más que todo, pero confío en que le pasará.

-¿Usted no está enojada?

-Llevo muchos años encima, Kate. Pase por mucho en mi vida, aunque no lo parezca. Sé que tan difícil puede ser encontrarse a una misma. Entonces, aunque no me agrado ver a mi hijo tan triste cuando te fuiste, puedo entender, y ver que ahora estas aquí, y espero que no vayas a irte otra vez.

-No lo hare. Amo con toda mi alma a Rick. Y nunca deje de hacerlo, por más años y distancia que haya habido en medio de nosotros dos.

-Yo se que si, querida. Yo se que sí.

Martha y Kate se abrazan. Rick las interrumpe.

-¿Está todo bien?

Ambas le sonríen.

-Sí, Richard, solo necesitaba cruzar unas palabras con Kate, pero todo está bien.

Martha se levanta del diván y toma el vino que selecciono.

Rick se acerca a Kate y le da un beso fugaz en los labios.

Martha los observa sonriente.

-¿La cena ya esta lista, hijo?

-Sí, madre. Avísale a Alexis, por favor.

No mucho tiempo después, se encuentran los cuatro cenando pollo grille y las distintas ensaladas que Rick preparó.

Casi toda la cena se pasa con Martha hablando de su trabajo. Alexis no participa en absoluto en la conversación, se pasa toda la comida enviando mensajes con su teléfono. Y aunque a Rick le molesta mucho su actitud, prefiere no decirle nada para que la cena pueda seguir en paz.

Luego de comer, Kate y Rick levantan todo de la mesa. Kate se dispone a servir el postre.

-Alexis… He comprado tus sabores favoritos de helado, chocolate con almendras, vainilla y cerezas…

-No como helado. Engorda y yo debo preservar mi figura.

-Alexis no seas descortés, no vas a engordar porque comas helado esta noche.

-No voy a comerlo. Además esos ya no son mis gustos favoritos. Si no te hubieras ido, lo sabrías.

Kate trata de todas maneras de no sentirse mal, aunque sus ojos llorosos están comenzando a traicionarla.

-Lo siento, Alexis. Si quieres puedo ir a comprar algo que te guste o pedirlo por teléfono.

-Si quiero algo me lo puedo pedir yo misma.

-¡Alexis!

-Déjala, Rick.

-No. Esto debe acabarse. Alexis ya eres adulta no puedes estar contestando como una niña caprichosa. Tienes que dejar de tratar a Kate como si fuera basura. Debes respetarla.

-No quiero. No la quiero en mi vida, papá.

Alexis comienza a llorar.

-Por favor, hija…

-…No. No me pidas que la acepte. No la quiero. Además no pega con nosotros. Esta es una familia de celebridades, una policía no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Estas siendo incoherente, Alexis. Tú no eres así. Creo que no fue bueno que te mudes a Los Ángeles con tu madre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Casi ni la veo a mamá. Pero al menos…

Alexis no se anima a continuar y se queda mirando fijo a Kate, que no puede contener las lágrimas.

-¿Pero al menos qué, Alexis?

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir.

Alexis mira a su padre y luego retorna su mirada a Kate.

-Nada. No iba a decir nada.

Martha le hace señas a su hijo de dejar a Kate y a Alexis solas por un instante. Rick y Martha se van al living.

-Alexis, ¿sabes qué? Deja de actuar. Por más que vivas en Los Ángeles, que te rodees de celebridades, y que pretendas ser una de ellas, yo sé quién eres, te he conocido por bastante tiempo como para saber que eres una increíble hija, una estupenda persona, y que todo lo que estás diciendo lo haces por despecho hacia mí. Pero no lo sientes realmente. Soy bastante paciente cuando quiero, así que voy a esperarte. Cuando desees hablar como dos mujeres adultas, me avisas.

Kate sale corriendo y se encierra en la habitación.

Alexis se queda atónita. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera sus padres le habían hablado así.

Enseguida, toma el helado que quedo sobre la mesa y se va hacia su habitación.

Martha y Rick salen del living y regresan a la cocina.

-¿Qué esperabas? Te rodeas de mujeres de carácter fuerte, Richard.

-Solo espero que ambas puedan llegar a un acuerdo, y retorne la paz entre las dos.

-Vas a ver qué pasará cuando menos lo esperes.

-Eso espero madre. Eso espero.


	14. Chapter 14

El jueves por la mañana, Kate y Rick parten hacia una escena del crimen luego de que una de las novatas, Samara Evans, les avisara que un caso se había presentado.

Allí, en un basural, la policía científica trabaja buscando evidencia, mientras Evans y Spencer indagan a algunos testigos.

Lanie esta arrodillada frente a una bolsa de residuos que evidentemente contiene el cuerpo. Por su cara puede apreciarse que algo la ha disturbado, aun siendo que Lanie ve cadáveres casi todos sus días.

-Lanie, ¿Qué tenemos?

-Debo advertirte Beckett, este caso no será… agradable, por ponerlo de algún modo.

Kate mira a su amiga algo confundida, y luego mira a Castle quien lleva la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Bien…

-Se trata de una niña. Diría que entre sus siete y diez años de edad...

El rostro de Kate y Rick se empalidece en un instante.

-No voy a extraerla de la bolsa aquí, lo hare en el laboratorio. La victima aparentemente lleva puesto algún tipo de disfraz, está atada de pies y manos. Es caucásica, cabello rubio ondulado y largo, ojos verdes.

-¿Se sabe la causa de… muerte?

-Por lo poco que pude ver, lo más probable es que haya sido de un balazo a corta distancia en el pecho.

-Bien, Lanie, gracias, nos vemos luego en el laboratorio.

Lanie asiente.

Kate y Rick caminan cabizbajos hacia donde las novatas se encuentran.

Ambas le sonríen a Rick, inapropiadamente para la situación.

-Chicas, no lo tomen a mal, pero estamos trabajando aquí y alguien ha muerto, sería mejor que… guardaran cierta compostura.

-Lo sentimos, Rick.

Kate las mira seriamente.

-Perdón… Lo sentimos, Castle.

Rick asiente.

-¿Alguna novedad, Spencer?

-Hablamos con varios testigos… no del crimen en sí mismo, sino vecinos del lugar, y algunos indigentes que suelen hurgar la basura aquí. Sabemos quién puede ser la víctima.

-¿Y no se les ocurrió decírmelo antes?

-Cuando datos tan contundentes se presentan deben ir inmediatamente Beckett. ¿Entienden?

Ambas novatas asienten.

-Posiblemente la victima sea Vanesa Guzmán. Una niña de nueve años que lleva desaparecida cerca de quince días. Vive aquí cerca.

-No fue reportada. Pero los vecinos conocen al padre y sabían que la nena estaba desaparecida.

-Bien, ustedes regresen a la comisaria, Castle y yo iremos a ver al padre de esta niña, si resulta que Vanesa es la víctima, sabremos por donde partir.

Luego de varias horas, Kate y Rick regresan a la comisaria habiendo confirmado a la víctima y habiendo validado la causa de muerte.

Al entrar a la sala de descanso en busca de café, se encuentran con Alexis.

-¡Alexis! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, papá.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? Estoy en medio de un caso.

-No, ella está en medio de un caso, tú puedes dejar de jugar al policía por un día, y salir con tu hija.

-Pero Alexis…

-…Rick, ella tiene razón, deberías ir. Vayan a pasear, disfruten el día.

Alexis mira a Kate espantada.

-No se suponía que respondieras aso.

-¿Y que se suponía que debía responder, Alexis?

-Deberías haberte… no lo sé… enojado. Gritado.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo ser paciente. Y hemos aclarado que esto no es una obra de teatro o una telenovela. Además, no voy a tornar esto en una competición. Deseas pasar tiempo con tu padre. Me parece estupendo. Pero no lo hagas solo para sentir que estas ganándome una batalla, porque no es así. Por el simple hecho, Alexis, de que no hay ninguna batalla entre nosotras. Solo la que tú misma quieres inventarte.

Alexis atina a irse de allí corriendo, pero antes de salir por la puerta se gira mirando a su padre.

-Veo que han incorporado gente nueva en la comisaria. Recién me cruce con tres hermosas chicas, y todas parecen estar deslumbradas contigo, papá. En una de esas te consigues una persona mejor.

Y luego sin decir más, Alexis se va.

Kate solloza sin poder evitarlo y se deja caer en una silla. Rick, incrédulo de oír a su Alexis hablar así, se arrodilla frente a Kate y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate. No sé qué es lo que le está pasando. Tal vez deba impedirle regresar a Los Ángeles, creo que no le está haciendo nada bien.

-No creo que eso sea el motivo de su comportamiento. El motivo soy yo, Rick. Pero no te preocupes, me jure a mi misma que iba a tenerle paciencia, y eso hare.

-No puedo verte así, Kate. Me duele ver que mi hija te trate de ese modo.

-Tal vez es mejor que vayas con ella, Rick.

-Pero yo quiero…

-…Te informare cada adelanto, lo prometo.

Rick asiente, se pone de pie y la besa en la mejilla, luego se retira de la comisaria.

Kate envía a todas las novatas a hacer una tarea diferente, sea o no necesaria realmente. Desea estar sola un poco.

Luego de un rato observando la pizarra, que apenas tiene escritas algunas cosas, y apenas tiene unas fotos, Kate decide ir a ver a Lanie.

Baja hasta la morgue e ingresa intentando evadir el cuerpo de la niña que yace en la mesa de autopsias.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí? No hay nada nuevo.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito hablar con alguien, Len.

Lanie toma a Kate de la mano y la lleva al cuarto contiguo, donde toman asiento en unas butacas.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-Alexis.

-¿Sigue insostenible?

-No deja de provocarme. Por ahora vengo conteniéndome, le respondo pero nada demasiado mordaz, pero no se cuanto más pueda soportarlo.

-¿Qué dice, Castle?

-Se siente mal. Lo sé. Se le nota en la mirada cada vez que se produce un altercado.

-Tal vez debas actuar de otro modo. No se… de alguna manera tentarla a que te hable, conducirla a cambiar de forma de actuar. Quizás afloje. Tu y yo sabemos que Alexis no es así.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Gracias, Lanie.

-No hay de que, corazón.

Kate pasa toda la tarde pensando en el caso y paralelamente en como reconquistar a Alexis. Pero no logra ningún avance en conquistar a Alexis, en el caso al menos logra hacerse de algunos sospechosos y algunos posibles motivos.

Por la noche, Kate regresa al apartamento. Rick ha comprado comida china para todos.

-Mmm, eso huele genial, muero de hambre.

Kate besa a Rick suavemente en los labios.

Enseguida Martha y Alexis descienden las escaleras.

-Hola, querida.

-Hola, Martha.

Todos se sientan a comer.

-He ido a retirar mi traje para la boda. Me queda asombroso.

Rick le sonríe.

-Ya veremos eso.

-¿Tu te pondrás el vestido que acordamos la otra vez?

-Sí. Creo que es el mejor.

-Lo es. ¿Madre, Alexis… ustedes ya saben que se pondrán?

-Yo me he comprado un vestido increíble en Los Ángeles. Por cierto, Richard, lo he cargado en una de tus tarjetas.

-Que considerado de tu parte, madre. ¿Y tu Alexis?

-Aun no me he comprado nada. ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana, papi?

-Lo siento, Alexis, mañana tengo un día complicado. Algunas reuniones en la editorial, luego quiero ir a la comisaria…

-¿Y tu abuela?

-Me encantaría querida, pero quede en ir a almorzar con unas amigas y no sé si llegare a tiempo para ir de compras.

Todos pueden percibir el rostro desilusionado de Alexis.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Alexis. No pasara nada si me ausento unas horas del trabajo.

-Prefiero ir sola.

El resto de la cena continúa en silencio.

Rápidamente, después de comer, Martha se despide y se va a encontrar con unos colegas del teatro. Alexis saluda a su padre y se va a su habitación.

Kate y Rick acomodan la cocina, y en seguida se van a su habitación. Luego de una intima ducha juntos, se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.


	15. Chapter 15

Alrededor del mediodía del viernes, el caso de la niña encontrada en el basural, ya está resuelto. Todo resulta ser mucho más sencillo de lo que Kate se había imaginado. El culpable es un traficante de drogas, y el móvil fue un ajuste de cuentas con el padre de la niña.

Rick ya se ha marchado de la comisaria rumbo a una reunión en la editorial, relacionada a un posible próximo libro.

Mientras las novatas limpian la pizarra y archivan todo lo relacionado al caso, Kate se dispone a comenzar con el papeleo, cuando su teléfono suena indicándole que tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"Kate, ¿Te importaría venir a ayudarme a escoger mi vestido? Si no puedes, lo entiendo. Alexis."

Kate se sonríe. La realidad es que todas las cosas que Alexis le ha dicho la han lastimado, pero ese mensaje borra todo de una sola pasada.

"Me alegra que me pidas ayuda. Allí estaré, tan solo dime a donde te encuentro. Kate."

"Quinta Avenida y la 15. Un local llamado `Rain´"

Kate enseguida toma su abrigo y se lo coloca, mientras se dirige a las novatas.

-Spencer, Ríos, por favor continúen ustedes con eso. Evans, hoy será tu primera prueba haciendo papeleo.

Samara sonríe y se acerca a Kate.

-¿De verdad?

Kate le sonríe y asiente.

-Confío en que puedes hacerlo. De todos modos deberé revisarlo ya que es mi firma la que constara en el reporte. Así que manos a la obra, cuando regrese lo leeré.

Samara ocupa la silla de Kate con orgullo. Las otras dos novatas no se notan demasiado contentas, entonces Kate se acerca a ellas antes de irse.

-Todas lo intentaran. Tristemente, los homicidios abundan, todas podrán probar hacer reportes.

Las chicas le sonríen y asienten.

Kate se va.

Por otro lado, Rick sale de su reunión y se dirige directo a su apartamento. Necesita hablar con alguien, y agradece que apenas llega su madre está allí.

-¡Madre! Creí que salías con amigas.

-Más tarde tomaremos el té.

-Ni me nombres el té.

-¿Qué sucede, Richard?

Ambos toman asiento en el sofá del living.

-Acabo de tener la reunión con Gina, Paula, gente de Black Pawn y de una editorial asociada.

-¿Algo malo paso?

-Depende como se mire.

-Cuéntame, hijo.

-Me ofrecieron cambiar de género. No del todo, pero principalmente no será de misterio lo que desean que escriba.

-¿Y de qué será?

-Amor. Quieren que cuente una historia, o saga de historias, de amor.

-Es un desafío, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. En tus historias hay bastante amor después de todo, Richard.

-Solo en Nikki Heat y tú sabes cuál fue mi inspiración. De todos modos el cambio de género no es el problema.

-¿Entonces cual es?

-Ellos me darían una sinopsis básica y a los personajes, pero luego yo tendría la libertad total en la historia.

-¿Y eso no te agrada?

-Ese no es el problema.

-Richard, por favor, deja de dar vueltas y ve al punto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que quieren que la trama suceda en Inglaterra, durante la primera guerra mundial y los años sucesores.

-Bueno, puede ser que sea algo demasiado distinto a tus trabajos, pero como te dije antes, es un desafío y sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Igualmente ese no es en si el problema.

Martha acaba irritada y se levanta del sofá a servirse una copa de vino, del cual estaba bebiendo hasta que su hijo llego.

-Vamos, hijo, dime de una vez cuál es el problema.

-Quieren que escriba la historia desde Inglaterra. Dicen que es el único modo de hacerla más real. Estando en escenarios reales, visitando museos, documentándome allí. Tratando hombres y mujeres ingleses.

-Ahora si entiendo el problema. Kate, ¿verdad?

Rick se levanta y se acerca a su madre. Ella le sirve una copa de vino.

-No puedo irme al otro lado del mapa, no ahora, después de haber estado cuatro años sin ella por el mismo motivo. Y no puedo pedirle que venga conmigo, no después de haber recuperado su trabajo en la comisaria, y de que ella sienta que puede asentarse aquí en Nueva York y tener una vida juntos.

-Oh, Richard, esto es realmente una encrucijada.

-Dímelo a mí. Es como si el destino estuviera ensañado con nosotros.

-¿Qué les has contestado?

-Que quiero pensarlo. Menos mal que Paula y Gina saben todo lo acontecido con Kate, y me han acompañado diciendo que debíamos meditar la oferta.

-Que considerado de ellas. ¿Y hasta cuando tienes tiempo de responder?

-Una semana.

-¿Hablaras con Kate?

-No lo sé. Debería hablarlo, pero no quiero generarle dudas respecto a lo nuestro…. Yo no… No les he contado toda la verdad sobre el reencuentre entre ella y yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kate llego aquí sin ninguna expectativa de quedarse, ni de volver conmigo. Pero cuando nos vimos fue… fue mágico, madre. No hicieron falta palabras, todo estaba en nuestros ojos. Pero ella… ella no estaba sola. Su novio italiano estaba aquí en Nueva York.

-Oh, hijo…

-Al principio pensé que eso no importaría, sentía que lo nuestro aun estaba presente en los dos. Hasta que el italiano, Alex, le propuso matrimonio. Ante mis ojos. Hui despavorido, no quería oír la respuesta de ella. Pero cuando regrese aquí esa noche, luego de haber pasado por el bar, Kate estaba en mi puerta. Ella había declinado su propuesta. Había discutido con él, Alex había querido… violentarla. Estaba quebrada. Y desde esa noche, no nos hemos separado. Esa noche hablamos, nos sinceramos y nos disculpamos.

-No sabía que tanto había pasado, hijo.

-No acaba allí. Al otro día, de aquella noche, Alex intento atropellarme con un coche.

-¡Richard! Tu nos dijiste que habías chocado, no que alguien había querido matarte.

-Lo sé. No le cuentes a Alexis por favor. De todos modos, yo salí prácticamente ileso, él estuvo inconsciente y después debió abandonar el país.

-De todos modos pienso que debes hablar lo de Inglaterra con ella, hijo.

-Supongo que sí. Después de la boda lo hablare. Gracias madre por escucharme.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Richard. Dios sabe lo que tú me has escuchado a mí.

Por otra parte, Kate llega al local de vestidos que Alexis le indico. Estaciona el coche e ingresa al negocio.

Alexis la estaba aguardando sentada en un sofá antiguo que decora el lugar. Al ver entrar a Kate, se sonríe y corre hacia ella abrazándola sorpresivamente para Kate.

-¡Kate! Me alegro que hayas venido. Sé que no me lo merezco realmente.

-Me puso muy contenta que me lo pidieras, Alexis. Necesito que podamos solucionar nuestras diferencias.

-Te prometo que esta noche hablamos. Sin insultos, ni mala onda de mi parte.

-Me gusta la idea. Ahora… ¿vemos vestidos?

-Sí. Me he probado casi todo el local, pero no me gusta comprar sin que nadie me dé su opinión. Además me he enterado que te has dedicado a la moda en Roma, así que…. Quién mejor que tu para ayudarme.

Kate se sonríe.

-Muéstrame lo que más te ha gustado.

Alexis le enseña casi diez modelos de vestido que le han gustado. Se prueba y desfila cada uno de ellos.

-Creo que el strapless color bronce es el indicado para ti, Alexis.

-¿Tú crees? El color no sé si me sienta del todo bien.

-Todo lo contrario, te sienta fantástico. Y en el apartamento tengo los zapatos perfectos para ese vestido. Y creo que te irán.

-Bien, entonces lo llevo.

Luego de abonar el vestido, salen del local y se suben al coche.

-Alexis… ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Me sobra el tiempo.

-¿Me acompañas a la comisaria? Debo leer y firmar un reporte, y luego podemos ir a casa.

-Claro que sí.

Kate tarda menos de media hora en revisar el reporte, increíblemente bien redactado por Samara, luego lo firma, la felicita y se va con Alexis hacia el apartamento.

Cuando Rick las ve llegar a las dos juntas parloteando como dos grandes amigas, la sonrisa no le entra en el rostro. Y acude a abrazarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Alexis le sonríe, y Kate también.

-Creo que esto debe celebrarse. Cocinare algo.

-No, Rick… Hoy cocinaremos para ti. ¿Qué piensas, Alexis, podremos hacer unas pizzas sin destruir la cocina?

-Por supuesto que podremos. Dejare el vestido y bajo en un minuto.

Alexis corre escaleras arriba.

Kate aprovecha para besar amorosamente a Rick.

-Me alegro que se hayan arreglado, Kate.

-Yo también. De todos modos nos prometimos una charla después de comer.

-Me parece bien. Iré a darme un baño relajante mientras cocinan, estoy un poco exhausto.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

-¿Lo hablamos luego?

-Bueno… ve a darte ese baño. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Rick se va hacia la habitación, al mismo momento que Alexis regresa de arriba.

Ambas se dirigen a la cocina, se colocan un delantal cada una y en menos de una hora hacen un embrollo de harina y unas pizzas.

Luego mientras cocinan las pizzas, limpian todo y preparan la mesa.

Después, Rick aparece envuelto en su bata de baño, y cenan los tres apaciblemente conversando de los buenos tiempos, y haciendo planes para hacer cosas los tres juntos.

Más tarde, Rick se recuesta en el living a ver televisión, mientras Kate y Alexis suben al cuarto de la joven Castle para conversar.

Se sientan sobre la cama, mientras saborean unos helados.

-Kate… creo que lo que tuvimos que decirnos en realidad ya lo dijimos, de todos modos, no todo lo que dije lo siento, hable de mas. Y perdón por eso.

-Las dos sabemos que era de esperar que estés enfadada conmigo, lo que hice no fue algo… extraordinario. Sino egoísta. Pero espero que puedas comprenderme, y perdonarme.

-Ya lo hice. Ambas cosas. Solo espero que esta vez tu y papá estén juntos para siempre realmente. Aunque sé que es un modo utópico de decir, pero tú me comprendes.

-Te entiendo, y eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo. No pienso irme de Nueva York. Realmente quiero estar aquí, con Rick, contigo, con Martha. Quiero empezar de verdad a vivir esa vida que siempre desee, teniendo como único fin el para siempre utópico del que hablas.

-Me alegro mucho. Yo… yo te quiero, Kate.

-Yo a ti, Alexis.

Se abrazan.

-¿Te molestaría si paso un tiempo aquí? No quiero regresar tan pronto con mi madre. No nos llevamos muy bien. Y extraño a papá.

-Esta es tu casa, Alexis. Y jamás me podría molestar que estés aquí.

Kate se pone de pie y le da un beso en la frente a Alexis.

-Es hora de acostarse. Mañana es la boda y debemos lucir hermosas.

-Aun, más hermosas.

-Obviamente. Por la mañana te daré los zapatos que te dije. Que duermas bien.

-Tú también. Saluda a mi papá, dile que lo amo.

-Se lo diré.

Kate sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Al regresar abajo, se encuentra con Rick dormido en el sofá. Se acerca a él y lo besa cálidamente en los labios. El abre sus ojos y le sonríe.

-¿Cómo fue esa charla?

-Muy bien. Ya todo está bien. Creo que por fin podremos centrarnos solo en ser feliz.

Rick se sonríe, aunque por dentro sabe que pronto deberá hablarle del tema de Inglaterra.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-¿Es eso una invitación a algo pervertido, Kate Beckett?

-No, Rick Castle, es solo una pregunta sin segundas intenciones.

-¡Ufa! Me agradaba más lo pervertido.

Ella lo toma de una mano y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie. Luego se van encaminando al cuarto mientras ella comienza a quitarse prendas de ropa por el camino y dándoselas a él.

-Quizás…

-¿Quizás qué?

-No lo sé… Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué?

-¿Hace calor aquí? Yo tengo calor.

-Definitivamente hace calor. Quítatelo todo.

El tira toda la ropa al piso de la habitación, y le atrapa la boca apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que se quita la bata y ella cierra la puerta con un pie.


	16. Chapter 16

El sábado se hace presente. Día de la boda entre Lanie y Javier.

Kate se despierta antes de las nueve de la mañana, prepara el desayuno y luego despierta a Rick y a Alexis.

-¿Alexis, te parece si mudo mi vestido, zapatos y demás a tu cuarto y nos vestimos juntas? Así podemos ayudarnos con el maquillaje y peinado.

Alexis se sonríe.

-Me parece genial.

-¿Y yo me vestiré solo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Rick.

-Nosotras te daremos los toques finales. No te preocupes, papi.

Después de desayunar, Rick sé hacer cargo de ordenar y lavar todo, mientras Kate y Alexis llevan las cosas hacia arriba.

Rick tarda cuarenta minutos entre bañarse y cambiarse. Luego comienza a deambular por el apartamento.

Las chicas tardan mucho más. En los cuarenta minutos de Rick, ellas solo llegan a bañarse y secarse el cabello.

Mientras Rick espera impaciente en el living, Martha arriba intentando entrar sigilosamente, usando unas gafas oscuras. Pero Rick la sorprende.

-¡Madre! Era hora de que dieras señales de vida. Pensé que solo fuiste a tomar el té con las chicas. Ayer a la tarde.

-Se prolongo un poco más de lo esperado. Nos encontramos con unos… amigos. Y termine quedándome en la casa de Inés Riverside, tu sabes, mi amiga del spa.

-Alexis y Kate están vistiéndose. Espero. Ve a cambiarte, madre.

-Antes de venir pase por la peluquería, solo debo ponerme el vestido y maquillarme.

Martha desaparece escaleras arriba.

Entretanto, en el cuarto de Alexis, ambas ya tienen sus vestidos puestos. Alexis el strapless color bronce, y Kate el strapless de seda satinada, escote corazón, color verde esmeralda. Kate luce unos zapatos stilettos negros, mientras Alexis lleva los zapatos que Kate le prestó, del mismo color que el vestido.

Kate ya esta lista. Se ha maquillado y se ha armado algunas ondas en el cabello.

Alexis está sentada frente al tocador mirando por el espejo, mientras Kate la maquilla y peina.

-Sabes, nunca hice esto con mi mamá.

Kate se sonríe.

-Estoy segura que a ella le encantaría compartir estas cosas contigo, Alexis.

-No lo creas, Kate. Mi mamá es… no es mala, pero no es realmente una mamá… cuando estoy con ella es mas como una amiga. No hablamos de cosas importantes, no compartimos este tipo de cosas. Solo vamos de shopping y a fiestas. Es como si eso fuera lo único que sabe hacer. Agradezco haber tenido siempre a mi papá a mi lado, con él si puedo hablar, nos divertimos… él siempre ha cumplido un poco el rol de mamá y papá al mismo tiempo.

-Rick es realmente un gran papá. Yo amo a mi padre, pero desde que sucedió lo de mi mamá, la que ha tenido que cumplir varios roles en mi casa soy yo. Mi padre casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Y añoro los momentos como este que compartí con mi madre. Me agrada poder estar haciendo esto contigo, Alexis.

-A mi también.

-Kate… ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas? Si no quieres no me respondes.

Kate asiente, mientras termina de ajustarle a Alexis el peinado en alto que le ha realizado.

-¿Tu y mi padre van a casarse? ¿Van a tener hijos?

Kate la mira sorprendida.

-Alexis… yo…

-No debes responderme, Kate, es solo curiosidad…

-Es que en verdad no es algo que hemos hablado con Rick.

-¿Pero tú quieres?

-Eventualmente supongo que sí. Si tu papá quiere casarse… y respecto a los hijos… no sé si él desee… no lo sé…

-Más allá de mi papá, ¿Qué deseas tú, Kate?

-Me encantaría ser madre algún día.

-Y serás una madre estupenda.

-¿Tu estarías de acuerdo? Con que tu papá y yo nos casemos, y tengamos hijos.

-Si me lo hubieras preguntado un par de días atrás te hubiera ladrado al responderte, pero ahora estoy más convencida que nunca. Tu eres la mejor para mi padre y me pondría muy contenta que se casaran y agrandaran la familia.

Kate se sonríe y abraza a Alexis.

-No sabes lo que significa para mí tener tu aprobación, Alexis.

-No vayas a llorar, Kate. Se te correrá el maquillaje.

Al instante golpean la puerta de la habitación, y enseguida Martha asoma la cabeza.

-¿Están listas, queridas?

-Sí, abuela. Estamos listas.

-Bueno, entonces vayámonos de una vez. Tu padre está por empezar a caminar por los techos.

Las tres mujeres descienden la escalera. Rick se sonríe al verlas y las sorprende tomándoles una fotografía. Luego se van.

A las doce en punto arriban a la iglesia. Ryan y Jenny ya están allí. Al igual que varios oficiales, las novatas y novatos, Gates, y familiares de ambos prometidos.

Todos toman asiento y doce y media comienza la ceremonia.

Lanie, con su vestido blanco, camina sonriente hacia el altar del brazo de su tío Tom. En el altar, aguarda tan sonriente como nervioso, Javier. Los padrinos son Ryan y Laura, la hermana de Lanie.

Lanie ya le ha dicho a Kate que hubiera deseado que ella fuese su madrina, pero su hermana nunca le hubiera perdonado no ser elegida. Kate lo entendió y le dijo que sería su madrina en secreto.

Instantes luego, Lanie y Javier son declarados marido y mujer y se besan. Salen de la iglesia y Lanie arroja el ramo.

Todas las mujeres solteras se pelean por atraparlo, pero el ramo cae justo en la cabeza de Kate, la cual ni siquiera intentaba agarrarlo. Alexis le sonríe debido a la charla que habían tenido. Y Rick le sonríe, tomándolo como señal del destino.

Después todos parten hacia la fiesta. La cual se realiza en un salón cerca de allí.

La fiesta dura hasta las dos de la mañana. Hora en la que Kate, Rick, Alexis y Martha parten hacia al apartamento exhaustos de tanto bailar, comer y beber.

Al llegar, Martha y Alexis se despiden y se van a dormir.

Rick y Kate se van hacia su habitación.

Kate coloca el ramo en un florero. Y luego procede a sacarse el vestido y ponerse el pijama.

Rick se saca la ropa y se acuesta en calzoncillos, mientras observa a Kate cambiarse.

-Me gustó asistir a la boda… fue como esperanzador ver que no todos los matrimonios son como fueron los míos.

-¿Y cómo fueron los tuyos?

-Patéticos.

-Bueno, tal vez alguna vez, tengas una nueva oportunidad.

Rick se sonríe.

-Espero. Ya que dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Kate se sonríe.

Enseguida ella se acuesta junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Rick… ¿A ti te gustaría tener más hijos?

-¿Quieres que tengamos hijos?

-Es solo una pregunta… hipotética digamos… ¿te gustaría?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero me gustaría que si eso sucede sea realmente como debe ser. Formar una familia. Mamá, papá e hijos.

-A mí también me gustaría eso.

Kate se sonríe.

-Kate… ¿Crees que mañana… es decir, hoy, cuando nos despertemos o sino por la tarde, podemos ir algún sitio a conversar?

-Sí, pero… ¿Sucede algo?

-No o si, no lo sé, pero hay algo que debo contarte.

Kate levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Algo malo?

-No lo sé.

-Me asustas, Rick.

-No te asustes. Lo hablaremos mañana, ¿sí? Ahora es mejor que descansemos.

-Bueno… Que duermas bien.

-Tú también.

Se dan un dulce beso en los labios y luego se acomodan para dormir.

Aunque ambos tardan en conciliar el sueño.

Rick preocupado de cómo tomara Kate lo que él debe decirle y cuál será la decisión que acabe tomando. Kate, preocupada por no saber qué es lo que Rick tiene que decirle y si debe alarmarse o no.


	17. Chapter 17

El domingo se despiertan todos tarde, apenas antes de que el mediodía se haga presente. Kate nunca antes había dormido tanto, pero se siente confortable entre los brazos de Rick, y él abrazándola.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de salir de la cama, Rick.

-Un poquito más.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace quince minutos.

-¿Qué apuro tienes? Hoy es domingo. Y además Gates dijo que podíamos tomarnos el día libre hoy.

-Tengo hambre.

-Bueno, está bien, levantémonos… pero tú cocinas.

-No tengo ningún problema.

Kate y Rick se levantan de la cama, se asean en el baño al mismo momento, y luego se dirigen a la cocina. Donde se encuentran con Alexis hablando por teléfono.

Rick se sienta en el desayunador y apoya la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Mientras Kate contempla el refrigerador en búsqueda de algo para cocinar.

-Rick… ¿Deseas desayunar o preparo el almuerzo directamente?

-Almuerzo.

Alexis corta la llamada.

-Hola papi, hola Kate.

-Hola, Alexis. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Comes con nosotros?

-No. En realidad acabo de arreglar con un amigo para ir a comer y al cine.

-¿Qué amigo?

-¿Recuerdas a Joel?

Rick niega con la cabeza.

-Compartió algunas clases conmigo durante la secundaria. Me lo cruce en la calle el otro día y hoy me llamo.

-Bueno, espero que la pasen genial, Alexis. ¿Martha está?

-No, la abuela salió temprano. Dijo algo de un club de teatro. Yo ya me voy. Los veo después. Bye.

Alexis se va.

-Bueno, seremos nosotros dos entonces… ¿Qué quieres comer, Rick?

-A ti.

-Estoy hablando enserio…

-Yo también.

Kate se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios.

-Vamos, Rick, por favor, dime que preparo. Luego tal vez el postre sea lo que tú deseas.

Él le sonríe.

-Me convenciste… Mm.. Podrías preparar pastas. ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece bien.

Kate pasa casi cuarenta minutos preparando el almuerzo mientras Rick dormita sobre el desayunador.

Luego, ella alista la mesa, y ambos se sientan a comer.

-Esto esta riquísimo, Kate.

Ella le sonríe.

-¿Me contaras que es eso que debes decirme que me mencionaste anoche?

-Luego. Te invito un helado después de comer y hablamos, ¿sí?

-No me agrada que seas tan misterioso.

-No es misterio, Kate, solo reparo. Es un tema que quiero hablarlo bien, que podamos entendernos.

-Me dejas preocupada.

-No lo estés… lo resolveremos…

Terminan de comer, Rick ordena y limpia todo. Luego ambos se cambian y salen a dar un paseo, mientras saborean unos helados.

-Bueno, ahora sí, Rick, cuéntame.

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día tuve una reunión con la editorial y demás?

Ella asiente.

-Bien, ellos me ofrecieron realizar un nuevo libro, o saga si la historia lo permite, sobre una serie de personajes que ellos me darían. Sería una historia de amor que acontece en Inglaterra.

-¿Y eso es malo? Porque a mí me parece genial, Rick. No es lo que sueles escribir pero creo estaría bueno el cambio…

-…Ellos quieren que escriba desde Inglaterra.

-¡Oh! ¿Sí o sí?

Rick asiente.

-¿Y qué les has contestado?

-Tengo que responderles esta semana.

-¿Y qué les dirás?

-Kate… no voy a negar que la oferta es tentadora, pero para mí, en este momento de mi vida, lo nuestro esta primero.

-No puedo pedirte que declines la oferta por mí, Rick… pero yo ya me asenté nuevamente aquí, no deseo irme…

-Lo sé. Y jamás te pediría eso.

-Rick, más allá de todo, tú puedes ser egoísta e ir tras esa oferta. No voy a enojarme. Yo lo hice, no podría culparte si tu lo hicieras.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Les diré que no. Seguramente Paula y Gina no estarán del todo contentas, pero ellas lo comprenderán. Algo más surgirá para que escriba. O puedo intentar encontrar una historia nueva.

-Me siento mal por esto… me siento culpable.

-No, Kate, yo soy quien elige. Pero antes de decir nada quería hablarlo contigo.

-Te amo, Rick.

-Yo te amo a ti.

Se besan. Y poco a poco emprenden la vuelta al apartamento.

-Rick… ¿Crees que un fin de semana podríamos irnos a tu casa en los Hamptons? ¿Aun la tienes, verdad?

-Claro que la tengo. Me encantaría que vayamos.

-Genial. ¿Te parece dentro de dos fines de semanas partiendo de hoy?

-Tu cumpleaños.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Kate, por dios santo, cómo no voy a saberlo… ¿Quieres invitar a tu padre?

-No. Tal vez podríamos organizar una comida en el apartamento con todos, y luego irnos nosotros solos. ¿Qué piensas?

-Voy a tenerte todo un fin de semana para mí solo en los Hamptons, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Pienso que es asombroso.

Ella se sonríe.

Entran en el apartamento y se desploman los dos en el sofá del living.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos estamos acostumbrados a acostarnos tan tarde. Estoy destruida.

-Ya quedaron lejos mis épocas de trasnochar.

-Podríamos dormir una siesta.

-No acostumbro a hacerlo, pero creo que esta vez podría. Aunque antes podríamos…

Él no llega a terminar la frase porque Kate lo besa pasionalmente. Y besándose se dirigen al dormitorio.

Allí, ella se recuesta sobre la cama, él la ayuda a desvestirse, y luego se desviste él. Rick la acaricia y besa por todo el cuerpo haciéndola gemir de placer.

Sus respiraciones muestran el desenfreno que los conduce. Enseguida, Kate se las ingenia para girar quedando encima de él. Se posiciona en el lugar indicado y comienza a menearse sensualmente sobre Rick. Él no puede disimular el placer que siente, pero desea que todo aquello dure un poquito más, por lo cual vuelve a posicionarse arriba tonando él el control.

Minutos después, ambos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo, como la mayoría de las veces.

Se recuestan abrazados, mientras intentan menguar sus respiraciones y latidos.

Nota: No fue mi mejor capitulo, estoy un poco falta de inspiración, intentare escribir algo mejor en el próximo.


	18. Chapter 18

Los días se pasan volando, y finalmente arriba el cumpleaños de Kate.

Ella se despierta y se encuentra sola en la habitación. El lado de la cama de Rick, esta frío, en señal de que hace tiempo que se levantó. Mira la hora en su teléfono. Son las nueve. Nunca suele dormir tanto, ni siquiera en fin de semana. Su estomago le recuerda que tiene hambre.

Kate se viste rápido y se dirige a la cocina.

Allí está todo desolado. Parece que está sola en casa. Pero cuando enciende la luz todos saltan al unísono de sus escondites gritando: ¡Sorpresa!

Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Alexis y Martha.

Kate solloza enseguida, y abraza a todos mientras le desean un feliz cumpleaños.

Percibe que la mesa está preparada para un gran desayuno. Y enseguida comienzan a cantarle Happy Birthday, mientras Rick aparece llevando un gran pastel de cumpleaños que imita caricaturescamente el rostro de Kate.

Kate solloza al mismo tiempo que se ríe. Hacía cuatro años que no festejaba su cumpleaños. Ya que en Roma no le encontraba sentido a festejar sola, ni con la gente que conoció allí. Solo festejaba cuando su padre lograba viajar.

Rick apoya la torta sobre la mesa, y se dirige a besar a Kate.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Amor.

-No puedo creer esto, Rick. Te amo, te amo tanto…

-Esto recién empieza.

Y se vuelven a besar.

Luego, todos se acomodan alrededor de la mesa, Kate en una de las cabeceras, Rick y Alexis a ambos lados de ella. Martha al lado de Alexis, y Jenny al lado de ella. Ryan en la otra cabecera. Javier al lado de Rick, y Lanie al lado de él.

Desayunan durante casi dos horas. Hay donas, bear Claw, el pastel de cumpleaños, tostadas con dulces, café, té, jugo de naranja, leche chocolatada.

Conversan de todo. Lanie y Javier cuentan sobre su luna de miel. Jenny sobre su embarazo. Martha sobre un nuevo proyecto que le salió para dirigir una obra. Alexis sobre su idea de cambiar de profesión.

Después, Lanie, Javier y Ryan se despiden porque deben ir a trabajar, ya que Gates solo le ha dado el día libre a Kate. Jenny se va con los chicos. Martha saluda a todos y se va a su cuarto a alistarse para un almuerzo con sus amigas.

Rick y Alexis ordenan y limpian todo. Kate quiere ayudar pero la obligan a quedarse sentada.

-Kate, tal vez quieras ir a darte un baño y cambiarte. Tenemos reservaciones para almorzar a la 1Am.

-No sé si podre almorzar después de todo lo que hemos comido.

-Todavía falta dos horas casi, te dará hambre.

-¿Quiénes iremos?

-Nosotros tres y tu padre con Ángela.

-Bueno, iré a prepararme.

Kate se dirige a la habitación. Al entrar se encuentra una pila de obsequios sobre la cama. Montones de cajas y cajitas envueltas con papeles coloridos y con moños.

Ella se sonríe y se acerca a los obsequios tomando uno de papel rosado con moño plateado. Es de Alexis. Kate rompe el papel y dentro de una caja encuentra una taza. Esta es sencillamente blanca y normal, pero está inscripta en letras cursivas negras: "Kate, me alegro que estés en mi vida, te quiero, Alexis".

Kate solloza. Toma otro paquete. Esta vez de color verde con moño rojo. Es de Jenny. Abre el regalo y se encuentra con un hermoso portarretratos, artesanal con una foto de Kate y Rick que les tomaron en el casamiento de Lanie y Javier.

Elige otro paquete. El celeste de moño naranja. Es de parte de Javier. Rompe el papel y se encuentra con un set de Dvd de los mejores éxitos de todos los tiempos.

Luego, toma el paquete plateado de moño azul, es de Lanie. Lo abre y se encuentra con un conjunto de ropa interior negro totalmente sexy. Kate se sonríe al imaginarse a Lanie eligiendo eso para ella. Junto al conjunto hay una nota: "Quiero fotos que prueben que lo usaste. Disfrútalo. Te quiero. Lanie".

Kate agarra otro paquete. Envoltorio dorado con moño verde. Es de Martha. Dentro hay una caja de joyería muy antigua, y dentro de esta una gargantilla dorada con zafiros incrustados. Luce costosa, y antigua. Una pequeña tarjetita dice: "Era de mi abuela, luego de mi madre, después fue mío y ahora te lo obsequio a ti. Bienvenida a la familia. Con cariño, Martha".

Kate no puede creer todos los obsequios que ha recibido. Toma otro paquete. Bastante grande. Celeste con moño azul. Es de Ryan. Le obsequia un whisky irlandés con un juego de vasos.

Finalmente quedan solo dos paquetes. Ambos pequeños. Los dos de Rick. Uno de envoltorio dorado con moño rojo, y el otro rojo con moño dorado. Kate toma el primero y se encuentra con una caja en forma de casita y al abrirla un juego de tres llaves, dos grandes y una pequeña, sujetas a un llavero de pata de conejo blanca. En una nota se lee: "Kate… Era hora que tengas estas tres llaves. La del apartamento, la de los Hamptons y la de mi corazón. Te amo. Rick."· Kate se sonríe y solloza. Luego toma el último obsequio. Lo abre y se encuentra con una sortija de oro blanco que tiene tres diamantes azulinos incrustados. Y tiene grabada por dentro la fecha de cumpleaños. En una nota dice: "Se que es un poco cobarde hacer esto de este modo, pero me daba miedo hacerlo en persona porque no podría soportar una respuesta negativa… Te amo con todo mi corazón, Kate, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi prometida?".

Kate se sonríe y solloza. Se coloca el anillo.

-Ya puedes pasar Rick.

Enseguida la puerta se abre y Rick ingresa temerosamente a la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Conociéndote como te conozco, sabía que no podrías evitar perderte este momento aunque sea oyendo detrás de una puerta.

El se sonríe.

Ella se sonríe, se acerca a él y lo abraza fuertemente pasando sus dos brazos por detrás del cuello de él.

-Los honores son todos suyos, Mister.

Rick se separa del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero espero que cuando me pidas casamiento lo hagas cara a cara.

-Oh, claro que si, así será.

Se besan dulcemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que ahora si me aliste para ir a almorzar.

Una hora después, Rick, Alexis y Kate están listos. Y salen rumbo al restaurante.

Al llegar, son conducidos a la mesa que Rick reservó, donde esperan Jim, Ángela y su sobrino de veinticinco años, Terry, un joven apuesto de cabello castaño de corte desaliñado y ojos verdes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Katie.

-Gracias papi.

-Que alegría volver a verlos. Feliz cumpleaños, querida.

-Gracias, Ángela.

-Les presento a Alexis, mi hija. Alexis, ya conoces a Jim, ella es Ángela y él joven es…

-Oh, que despistada de mi parte. Él es Terry, mi sobrino. Lo he invitado a acompañarnos porque llego anoche de Londres y se está quedando con nosotros.

Todos saludan a Terry, quien ha posado sus ojos en Alexis y no puede dejar de mirarla, haciéndola sonrojar.

Toman asiento en una mesa redonda. Kate en medio de Rick y su padre. Ángela en medio de Jim y Terry. Y Alexis entre Terry y su padre.

Cada uno ordena su comida. Jim y Rick eligen un vino. Los dos más jóvenes piden gaseosas.

Jim le da a su hija un paquete floreado con un moño rojo.

-Este obsequio es de parte de los tres, Katie.

Kate se sonríe y abre el regalo encontrándose con un hermoso reloj pulsera color plata.

-Es hermoso. Gracias a los tres.

-Era hora, paradójicamente, que cambiaras de reloj, hija. Dejar atrás esa carcacha mía.

-A mí me gusta tu reloj viejo, pero este es hermoso.

Luego, les traen la comida. Y almuerzan hablando de todo un poco.

Mientras Alexis y Terry se conocen un poco. Dándose cuenta que tienen mucho en común. El estudia actuación en Londres. Su madre, hermana menor de Ángela, es actriz. Su padre es director de teatro. Le gusta la música y viajar. Es único hijo de padres separados. Vive con su padre y la nueva mujer de este, en Londres, y cada tanto viaja a Estados Unidos a estar con su madre, la cual vive con su nuevo esposo en Nueva York.

Luego de almorzar brindan por el cumpleaños de Kate, comen el postre, y se despiden. Antes de esto, Alexis y Terry intercambian teléfonos y direcciones de mail.

De vuelta al apartamento, en el camino dejan a Alexis en casa de una amiga, y Kate y Rick se dirigen a preparar sus bolsos para ir a terminar el fin de semana en los Hamptons.

A las cuatro de la tarde parten hacia la casa playera en la Ferrari roja.

Una vez en los Hamptons, dejan los bolsos en la habitación, se colocan sus trajes de baño y se dirigen a la playa a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol.

Kate se tira a tomar sol. Rick se sienta a su lado a jugar con su teléfono.

-Kate…

Ella abre los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Rick? Claro que sí.

-Es que deseo que seas feliz.

Ella se sonríe, y se pone de lado para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Tu eres feliz?

-Muy feliz.

-Rick… No sé realmente que me paso hace cuatro años, me lo cuestiono día a día, y me reprocho a mí misma. Esto es realmente felicidad para mí. Estar contigo. Con Alexis y Martha. Con mi padre y los chicos. Trabajar y disfrutar del día a día. No dudes que soy feliz. Me conoces, no soy una persona que haga lo que no quiere hacer, si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar.

Rick se inclina para besarla.

Luego de un rato, Kate se recuesta boca abajo. Rick se acuesta a su lado, boca arriba, y no deja de observarla.

-No me mires, Rick. Es raro.

-No estoy mirándote.

-Si lo estas. Siento tu mirada posada en mí.

El se sonríe. Ella abre los ojos encontrándolo a él tentadoramente cerca de suyo.

-Estoy aburrido.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para divertirte?

-Ven al agua conmigo.

-Debe estar helada.

-Vamos, Kate, yo te abrazo.

El se pone de pie extendiéndole una mano. Ella se ríe y luego se pone de pie ayudándose con la mano de él.

Corren hacia el mar e ingresan chocándose contra las olas.

-¡Por dios! Esta muy frío.

Rick abraza a Kate por detrás.

-¿Un chapuzón y vamos a la casa?

-Bien, dale.

Se tiran al agua al mismo tiempo. Y luego Kate sale corriendo del frío que tiene. Rick la persigue. Ambos se tiran a sacarse al sol.

Luego, una vez secos, pero cubiertos de arena, entran en la casa a darse un baño.

Rick prepara la bañera con espuma, agua tibia y sales. Y ambos disfrutan de un baño, juntos. Tan solo relajándose, uno en cada punta de la bañera.

-Rick…

-Dime.

-He querido decirte algo desde hace unos días pero no me he animado.

Rick la mira con cara de preocupación.

-No es nada malo. Creo. Tampoco algo certero.

-Cuéntame, Kate.

-Es que… siempre fui muy regular, y debería haberme venido el periodo hace ya dos semanas, y no me vino.

Rick cambia su rostro enseguida. Se le ilumina la cara y se sonríe.

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿Estas embarazada?

-No, te estoy diciendo que tengo un atraso. Y que hay una probabilidad de que este embarazada. Nosotros nos cuidamos siempre, Rick, pero jamás tuve un atraso.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar una prueba de embarazo?

-En realidad… Traje una. Quería que la hagamos juntos.

Rick atina a levantarse de la bañera. Rick lo detiene de un brazo.

-No ahora, Rick. Luego lo hacemos.

Ambos se quedan unos instantes más allí, cada uno inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos. Luego, salen de la bañera. Se duchan. Y se visten ya en sus pijamas. Kate se ha puesto la ropa interior que Lanie le regalo.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Algo liviano por favor. Nunca he comido tanto como hoy.

-Preparare unas ensaladas con pollo riquísimas.

-Me parece bien… Rick, creo que me olvidado el cepillo de cabello, ¿tienes uno?

-En mi bolso.

Kate abre el bolso de Rick para buscar el cepillo, pero al abrirlo y revolver un poco se encuentra con una pequeña cajita roja. La abre descubriendo dos anillos de compromiso. Uno compuesto de dos argollas doradas entrelazadas, y otro sencillamente dorado de una sola argolla. Están grabados por dentro: K&R.

-Rick… ¿Qué es esto?

-No se suponía que lo veas aun… como antes no fui de frente para darte el anillo, quería… deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, cara a cara.

Ella se sonríe y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, mientras le estira una mano a Rick en señal de que proceda.

El se sonríe. Toma la cajita en sus manos, extrae el anillo entrelazado.

-Kate Beckett… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sin dudarlo.

Él le coloca el anillo. Ella toma el otro anillo y se lo coloca a él. Luego lo besa apasionadamente.

-¿Qué te parece atrasar un poco la cena?

-¿Y por qué haríamos eso?

-Porque te falto darme un regalo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es ese regalo?

-Hacerme el amor como nunca antes.

El se sonríe.

-Tienes razón, había olvidado ese regalo.

Rick comienza a besarla, mientras le saca la camisola que lleva puesta y se encuentra con la nueva ropa interior.

-¿Y esto? No sabía que te gustaban los conjuntos tan provocativos, Kate. Estas muy… sexy.

-Fue un regalo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Lanie?

-Quién mas podría ser.

-Se lo agradeceré luego.

Kate se sonríe. Y enseñándole los moños a ambos lados de la ropa interior, lleva una de las manos de Rick hacia sus caderas.

-Debes desenvolverme, Rick.

-Pensé que el regalo era para ti.

-Es para ambos.

Rick desata ambos moños suavemente con la boca, mientras la besa, dejando caer su ropa interior. Luego le desabrocha el sostén. Comienza a besarla y acariciarla. Kate lo ayuda a sacarse el pijama, y se dejan caer sobre la cama.

Pasan más de media hora amándose, después, vuelven a vestirse y se dirigen a la cocina.

Mientras Rick cocina, Kate responde mensajes de saludo por su cumpleaños.

Luego, comen las ensaladas y se acuestan en el living a mirar una de las películas de la colección que Javier le regalo.

En un momento, Kate se levanta.

-Pon stop por un momento, Rick. Debo ir al baño.

Rick detiene la película.

-Kate… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la prueba ahora?

-¿Seguro?

El asiente.

-Bien, buscare la prueba en mi bolso.

Kate se dirige a la habitación, busca la prueba e ingresa al baño. Rick la aguarda fuera.

Ella hace la prueba y luego sale a esperar junto a Rick, dejando el test sobre una mesita.

Minutos después, ambos se acercan a mirar el resultado.

-¿Y? ¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa positivo. Estoy embarazada... No puedo creerlo.

Kate se sienta sobre la cama con los ojos sollozos. Rick sonriente toma asiento junto a ella y la toma de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate? ¿No era lo que esperabas?

-Claro que sí… Ahora me doy cuenta que esto es lo que estuve esperando toda mi vida. Vamos a ser una familia, Rick.

-Ya lo somos.

Rick la abraza y luego se dan un beso dulce y cálido.

-Te amo, Kate.

-Te amo, Rick.

**Fin**


End file.
